Lost Heir of Jigsaw Legacy
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Scarlet Lewis thought she was just an ordinary teenager with big dreams ahead of her. After working one night, she was kidnapped and taken to a mysterious building. She woke up with a man telling her she is his real daughter. She gets to know Jill and Amanda and Mark later. She learns to face her fears and learn the way of Jigsaw. Scarlet will make friends as well as enemies
1. Chapter One

**Hello and welcome to the fanfic I constructed. Like in my other fics, I do NOT own Saw. I'm not as awesome as Leigh Whannell and James Wan. I do NOT own the characters except Scarlet Ann(Jillian) Lewis(Kramer). This takes place after the second Saw. Like always, enjoy! :)**

****Read Chapter 11..5 because I left it out on accident. It's between 11 and 12****

_~Prologue~_

Two people were in a small, white room with only a table and two chairs. Cameras were pointed at a young girl along with audio tapes on record. The man sat across from her had a pen and paper in front of him with a cup of water. The man wore a white coat over his nice clothes while Scarlet wore all white with red tinted lipstick stained her lips.

"How are you today Scarlet? You feeling okay?" A man with dark brown hair observed her.

Scarlet sat back in the chair. "I'm feeling okay. You?"

He smiled. "Very well, thank you. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and get to meet the real Daughter of Jigsaw."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"How old are you Miss Kramer?" He asked her.

"Nineteen sir."

"Natural hair color?"

"Light blonde, like it is now."

The man jotted down her answers. "Now, Miss Kramer, can you start from the beginning?" The man asked.

Scarlet slowly blinked her eyes. Her medium length hair draped over her face, only exposing her left eye.

"Am I...am I safe, sir?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Yes you are and please, call me Doctor Miller."

Scarlet nodded. "Okay, Doctor Miller, from the beginning?"

"Yes, when did it all began. You know, working for your father and Mr. Hoffman?" He had his pen ready.

She remained quite for a while. "Can I go back to my room?"

"No, Scarlet. You're doctor isn't ready for you yet. Please, tell us your story." Doctor Miller grew impatient.

Scarlet sighed. "It started on a warm, sunny day after school. My best friend at the time, Bethany Williams, and I talked after school."

* * *

**Kidnapped**

The first thing to know about Scarlet Lewis is that she was adopted. Scarlet actually never knew her real parents or even know if they are alive or not. To Scar, she didn't care. They gave her up and lost complete contact with them vise versa. Scarlet is a A+ senior in High School who does ballet and has a job at a local cafe, near the police station. Scarlet has natural light blonde long hair that went down her back with icy blue eyes. She stood 5"5 without heels and 5"7 with heels. Her adopted parents are Tiffany and Caleb Lewis and she was adopted when she was born. Little does Scarlet know, her life is about to change forever.

/

"Bye Scarlet!" Her best friend, Bethany, waved to her as the bus drove away.

"Bye Williams!" She waved back. Scarlet was out of school and was on her way to her job, the local cafe called 'La Rouge Cafe' or 'The Red Cafe'. She started her green jeep and was on her way to work in 5 minutes flat.

She parked her car in the back and walked through the door to the kitchen.

"I'm here Miss Cho." Scarlet smiled at her boss, Beverly Cho. Miss Cho handed her Scar's apron.

"There are people out there, mind if you get those for me?" She smiled.

Scarlet put her hair in a mess bun and inserted a black head band. "Yes ma'am." She grabbed a notepad and a pen then ran to one of her favorite tables.

"Hey, Scarlet!" Detective Kerry waved at her.

Scarlet looked and waved back. "Kerry! How is the salad?"

"Good, thank you." She smiled.

Scarlet sat down with a guy reading a news paper.

"Hello Detective Hoffman." She smiled, poking at his newspaper.

He sat it down and slightly smiled. "Scarlet Lewis, how are you today?"

Scarlet put her elbow on the table, palm up with her head leaning on it. "Exhausting to be honest. Ballet was canceled today so I have extra hours here."

He softly chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "You still do ballet?"

Hoffman's been a regular customer since she worked here.

"Yea, I have a competition this Saturday. I can't believe it's two days away." She sat up. "Now, can I get you anything?"

"Waitress! Can you take my order over here?" A man yelled a few tables away.

Scarlet rolled her eyes at Mark and turned around to see Special Agent Strahm. "Okay, in a minute." She turned back around. "BLT? Soup? Salads?"

"Geez, what a prick." Hoffman took another sip from his coffee.

Scarlet laughed. "Customers are customers so I can't complain. So, what are you hungry for?"

"Tomato Bisque Soup sounds pleasant."

Scarlet high-fived him. "Awesome, be back in a bit."

She walked over to Strahm and took his order. "Hey." Strahm stopped her.

"Yes Mr. Strahm?" She crossed her arms.

"Please, call me Peter." He smiled warmly.

Scarlet, like Hoffman, didn't like Strahm because of his personality. He was a cop after all but he was always stuck in that case though.

"Okay Peter, what do you need?" She forced a smile.

"How long have you and Hoffman known each other?"

Scarlet shrugged. "A year I guess. Is there something you want to tell me?" Scarlet sat down with him.

"Oh nothing. Thought you were aware of his past, that's all." He sipped on his orange juice.

Scarlet turned around to Hoffman reading the newspaper then back to Peter.

"What's going on with his past and why is it any of our business?" She sat back in the seat.

"It's not, I agree. But your friend, Mark Hoffman, his sister died from a murder by Seth Baxter. Seth went to jail for five years but got out by a technicality. Suspiciously, he was found in a Jigsaw Trap, cut in half by a pendulum. He did what he was supposed to do thus letting him live. We found him with his hands crushed like he was supposed to do to live according to Jigsaw. We found him with his collar free AFTER he was sliced in half."

"What are you implying?" She leaned over the table.

He chuckled. "I'm not implying anything. I'm just letting you know that I have my suspicions."

"Look, I can tell you right now that Mark and I have nothing to do with these stupid Jigsaw Murders. Mark is an honest cop and I have too much of a life to care about that. So, before you accuse people, get your facts straight."

She gave him a smug look, scooted out her chair, and went back to work.

* * *

Scarlet looked at the clock that read 10:35. "Quitin' time." Scarlet took off the apron and hung it up on the hook in the kitchen. She let her hair down and walked out the door to her car.

_"_See you tomorrow Miss Cho." She waved at her.

"Bye Scar, oh and I will only need you to work until seven tomorrow." She said, locking up.

Scar turned around. "Oh thank you. See you then." She smiled

Miss Cho turned the lights off and locked the front door then left.

She walked out the door and to her jeep and started the car. Someone yanked the door open and grabbed Scar's shirt to pull to her to the ground. Scar gasped and laid her eyes on what monstrosity was in front of her. A big bulky man, or so it looked like it, wore a black and red cloak with a pig mask. Scar couldn't breathe because of the wind that was knocked out of her hitting the ground. She quickly fumbled to her feet and ran. "Leave me...alone!" She looked at her arm to see a needle that was thrown at her. She pulled out the needle and threw it on the ground. Scar turned around to the pig mask coming toward her.

"You're...Jigsaw." She lost consciousness. He caught her as she collapsed into him.

He laid her on the ground and another pig mask emerged from the darkness.

The man pulled off his pig mask to revel his face..Mark Hoffman.

The woman peeled her mask off."About time! Get the brat to the holding cell, the special one for her. It's time for Scarlet to meet her real parent." Amanda smirked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Remember the Past**

Scarlet's muscles were aching, her head throbbed, and she was sweaty. She moaned in pain then violently gagged herself from slumber. She helped herself up with the wall and leaned on it. The floor and the walls were steel and cold but the walls felt like papers were taped to them. Scarlet can hear dripping of water and conversation outside the room. She didn't dare to ask "How's out there?" because Scarlet's seen enough horror movies to know that's a bad idea. She could faintly see lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Lights. Where are is that fucking light switch?" She felt around.

She ran into the door but couldn't open it; no matter how hard she tried. Scarlet finally found the light and flipped the little switch to see something that would scar her for life.

* * *

Pictures of _Scarlet _were taped ALL over the wall. From the day she was born to just last weekend at her competition when she was the lead in the ballet. Scarlet trembled and started ripping the photos off and getting a good look at them. She fell to her knees and cried from fear; Jigsaw wanted her. Scarlet shook her head and wiped the mascara running down her cheek. The door creaked open and Scarlet quickly stood to her feet. A man in a wheel chair and a woman pushing him slowly walked in. Scarlet breathed heavily and just stared at the two. She fumbled her clammy fingers together, struggling to talk.

"Wh..What do you want with me?" She tried to remain calm but soon turned into a short temper. "Why do you have pictures of me since I was born? Are you some sort of perv?"

"Scarlet...that breaks my heart." He put his hand over his heart then looked up at Amanda.

"Yeah right. You don't know me well enough. You just stalked me, you don't know anything about me." She kept her eye on him.

"But you may be mistaken, Scar." He handed his oxygen mask to Amanda. She helped him up and stood by his chair.

Scarlet chuckled sarcastically. "Don't call me Scar. It's Scarlet Ann Lewis to you, sir."

John slowly walked to Scarlet and hugged her. Scarlet just kept stiff with her arms by her sides. "No...It's Scarlet Jillian Kramer." He whispered in her ear.

Scarlet pushed him back a few steps. "What? What are you talking about? That's not me."

John nodded. "It is. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Johnathon Kramer and this lovely girl behind me is Amanda Young."

Amanda's dark, long hair was in a low ponytail, staring at her.

Scarlet nodded. "I recognized her from the papers. You survived the Jigsaw Trap that he set up for you."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was there after all." She put her hands in her pockets.

Scarlet looked back to John. "So, what are you saying?"

John looked up from the ground. "I'm your biological father."

Scarlet felt her blood boil. "So, you're the asshole who gave me up and cut me off completely."

"Not true." He coughed into her sleeve. "After I left Jill in the E.R, Jill made a decision without me."

/

~Flashback~

"All I wanted to do was help them." Jill whispered in an apologetic tone.

"And you can help them...but first they have to help themselves." He put the watch in his pocket and threw a piece of paper away. John left the room and left Jill inside when the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Kramer, we just received shocking but exciting news." He had papers in his hand. "I can't believe this but tests shows that you're pregnant with a healthy baby girl. She's been in there for nine months and survived without Gideon."

Jill lifted her head. "What?"

"It's very unlikely but, see here?" He walked to her bed side and showed her the baby's head.

Jill shook her head. "I had no idea."

Mark Hoffman walked by and saw Jill inside, talking. He went behind the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Would you like to keep her? She is a twin of Gideon's and-"

"No." She said firmly.

The doctor paused. "N..no?"

"No. I don't want a girl, I wanted a boy and I lost him. I will give birth but send her to a different family. Please, don't tell John about this. He wouldn't like her because I don't either."

The doctor sighed. "Jill..I have to tell the husband." He explained.

"Please, no. Sign her up for adoption." Jill pleaded.

The doctor paused and thought about it. "Okay, I'll tell your husband that we have to keep you over night and he has to go."

Hoffman smirked and walked down the hallway feeling proud. "Wait til John hears about this.."

/

~Reality~

Scarlet shook her head slowly, trying to process this. "So, I had a brother? Why did she just give me up like that?"

John sighed. "She didn't want you because she wanted Gideon. If he was gone, Jill didn't care. But I did. You were suppose to look exactly like him, Scarlet. Maybe things would have changed."

"Jill is a screw up who screwed up your life, kid. She is a lying tramp." Amanda commented.

John turned around. "Amanda...go check the traps."

Mandy's expression on her face looked like a kid just got their toy taken away. "Fine." She muttered.

Scarlet sighed. "So, what do you want me for?"

John turned back to her. "Because, you're the lost heir to Jigsaw Legacy."


	3. Chapter Three

**Secret behind Hoffman**

Scarlet gulped. "I'm what?"

John held her hand. "It is you who will carry on my legacy with Amanda. Should you accept..."

Scarlet shook her head. "Dad..as much as I loved seeing you again, I don't think I can. What you're doing is..wrong."

John frowned. "Wrong? I've done nothing wrong here."

"You kill people.."

"NO! I am not a murderer. I set up traps that are inescapable. Once that person lives, he or she insistently rehabilitated. Or they find a way to kill themselves."

Scarlet sighed. "You don't think that's wrong?" She whispered.

"Of course not. People take their lives for granted and I for one am sick of it. Sick of people not appreciate their blessings, sick of the disease eating away inside of me. And what do people do? They don't care and they need to learn. Please. You need to help me."

"But..I would have to give up working, ballet, and my parents. I'm a senior in high school, Dad. I can't quit now.

"Working isn't a problem. I have an accomplice who works. I can get you to graduate tomorrow. I will take care of Tiffany and Caleb."

Scarlet chuckled. "How can you do any of that?"

"Let me handle that. But, Scarlet, do you want to meet your mother?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Not right now. I met my real father and that's all I can take today."

He chuckled. "Okay, well, don't tell anyone about this. Tomorrow is Friday so go to school because it's important. What are your grades?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm making all A's. Never made a B in my life."

"Smart...just like me." He smiled.

...

"So," he started. "How did you feel meeting your father after eighteen years?"

Scarlet looked up. "Well, strange at first. I thought I was kidnapped to become a rape victim but that wasn't the case."

Doctor Miller nodded his head. "Mm-Hm. What are your thoughts on uh, Miss Young?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I guess she was a little jealous of me. She REALLY didn't like my mother because of John being his ex in and all."

"Okay, please continue the story." He smiled at her.

...

Scarlet woke up next morning. She didn't know what John had in store for her, but it was going to be a shocker. Scarlet put on a sky blue lace dress with a small brown belt that went around her waist with a white crop cardigan over it. She went through her closet to find her X-Front Slingback Wedge Sandals. She put on her red lipstick and grabbed her one shoulder bag with her books.

"Have a great day honey." Tiffany kissed Scarlet on the head. "Why didn't you get home until two am, sweetheart?" She stirred her coffee.

Scarlet sat her books down and grabbed an orange then sat down. "I came home that late? You were up?" She started peeling it.

Tiffany sat down with her. "Yea, I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't home. But as soon as I heard the door open, I went fast asleep." She smiled.

Scarlet scooted her peelings aside and started eating. "Sorry Mom, I was out with some friends."

"Now, honey, I don't want this to be a habit. You never know what might happen to a young, beautiful girl like you. Do you have to work tonight?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yea, but only until seven. How nice of Miss Cho, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. You better get a move on if you don't want to be late." She checked her phone.

Scarlet chewed and swallowed the last of her orange. "Okay, thanks mom." She grabbed her books and walked to her jeep.

* * *

Scarlet couldn't help thinking about her real father between her AP classes. Scarlet was technically an accessory to Jigsaw now. Scarlet would have to give up ballet, oh god she loved ballet. Maybe she can still dance at their hideout or something. What was it again? Oh yeah, Gideon's Meatpacking Plant.

"Scarlet Lewis!" Her teacher called her.

Scarlet looked up. "Yes?"

"The principal wants you." She announced.

"What? Scarlet Lewis is in trouble?" A student joked.

"What did you do, Lewis? Get a A- then a A+?" Another one poked fun at her.

Scarlet walked down the halls, nervous as hell. Maybe someone caught onto her? Oh no, it's the slammer for this girl. Scarlet walked into Principal Smith's office.

"Yes sir?" She took a seat.

"Because of your grades, which are stupendous and your test scores are out of this world, we feel you should graduate to go to college."

Scarlet stood to her feet. "Really?! You're letting me graduate early?"

He grinned. "Yes we are. Our Bulldog staff will truly miss you Scarlet. But I ask to stay for the rest of the day. Do you think you can do it for one more hour?"

Scarlet nodded. "Definitely." She smiled and walked back to her classroom.

* * *

The school bell let out the Scarlet was to go to work until seven. Her father, John, said he would do something and he did. Scarlet kept thinking of late this morning with Amanda and John.

"Hey!" Bethany surprised her.

Scarlet gasped and shoved her friend playfully. "Beth, don't scare me like that."

"Everything okay?" She walked with her to her jeep.

Scarlet don't really talk. "Graduation..here..bye."

Bethany chuckled. "English, do you speak it?"

"Beth, I was called to the principal's office. He told me I can graduate early. Today was my last day!"

Beth smiled and hugged her. "Scar, I'm proud of you! But, what college are you going to?"

Scarlet almost forgot. She was going to help her father with the Jigsaw Traps but of course she couldn't tell her.

"I'm not sure yet anyway. I have to go to work, so, I'll text you." Scarlet hugged her again.

Bethany hugged her back and covered up her hideous cough.

"Beth, are you okay? You sound very sick." Scarlet started her car.

Bethany adjusted her hat. "Yeah, just some allergies."

Scarlet chuckled. "Okay, if you say so. I've got to go now and so do you. Don't miss your bus."

Bethany laughed. "Please, I'm Bethany Williams, I don't miss a thing." She walked away.

/

Scarlet wasn't sure if she could work, help her father, and college at the same time.

"Scarlet!" Miss Cho surprised her.

Scarlet gasped. "Sorry, do I need to do anything?"

"Tables." She handed Scarlet a pen and pad.

Mark was at his regular table as always which excited Scarlet. She walked to his table and sat with him.

"Mark, thank god you're here. Listen, don't tell anyone, but I was kidnapped last night." She whispered.

Mark looked up from his meal. "Is that right?" He leaned back.

Scarlet nodded. "Well, yeah! The scary thing is, it was Jigsaw who kidnapped me."

Mark reached into his pocket and took out a letter with 'Scarlet' written on the envelope. "Maybe you should look at this." He slid it across the table.

Scarlet tore the envelope off and read it.

_"See you after work. Remember, don't speak a word of Jigsaw. I will have the pleasure of working with you with Amanda."_

Scarlet couldn't believe what she was reading. "You're..."

"That's right. I'm an accomplice to John." He smirked.


	4. Chapter Four

**A Promise to Keep**

Mark did a small bow. 'At your service." He put a two dollar on the table and went to the register to pay.

Scarlet followed him. "Please tell me you're just kidding. Hahah! Nice one."

He took his reciet and walked out. Scarlet followed him to his car. "What do you want?"

Scarlet crossed her arms. "So you really are?"

"As much as I like sitting here, in the middle of the parking lot, in this car talking to you, Scarlet. But I've gotta run but I'll pick you up at seven. Where will you be?"

"I'll be here, just about to get off work." she tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to not mess up her hair from the wind.

He put on his sunglasses and smiled. "See you then." He rolled up the window and drove away.

Scarlet watched him drive away in his black mustang. She went inside and worked until seven o'clock.

* * *

She hung her apron up like always and walked into the empty parking lot. She wore regular black skinny jeans with black long-sleeved shirt. Her hair cascaded down her arms before the wind blew it back. Her high-heeled boots clicked the parking lot as she paced around, waiting for Mark. A black mustang skidded into the parking lot in front of Scarlet.

Mark rolled down the passenger window, bass from the music inside thumped. "You getting in or are you just going to stand there?"

Scarlet chuckled. "I guess I'll get in." She got into the car with him and they drove away.

/

Mark pulled up at Gideon's Meatpacking Plant in the back. They both got out of the car and walked inside.

"Dad, I'm here! My parents called me and they said I was accepted to Alaska College. So they think I'm gone, safe and sound."

Amanda walked out of the Sick Room, in a pig mask and cloak. "Scarlet, shut up." Amanda lifted her pig mask up.

Scarlet stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Amanda pointed. "He's through there. I'm going to get Kerry so we can put her in the Angel Trap I've constructed." She walked outside and shut the door behind her.

Scarlet turned around to Mark. "What's wrong with my dad?"

Mark shrugged. "Go check, I've got to write a letter for someone."

Scarlet nodded, tears suddenly filled her eyes. She pulled the plastic drapes aside to see her father in a hospital bed. Scarlet slowly walked to his bedside.

"Dad, what's going?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

John removed his oxygen mask. "I've told you already..I've got cancer."

"You can't go now! I finally just met you and...and.."

He held her cold, nimble hand. "Scarlet, I'll be okay. After Amanda gets back from setting up Kerry's trap, she's going to get a nurse at the hospital."

Scarlet nodded. "Will everything be alright?"

He nodded slowly. "If everything goes according to plan, yes, everything will be alright. But, I strongly suggest you meet your mother. Have Mark give you her address."

Scarlet looked away. "I don't want..."

He directed her chin back to his attention. "Can you do it for me..?"

Mark walked in. "Everything alright in here?"

They looked over to Mark. "Yes, give Scarlet Jill's address. She has to meet her."

Mark nodded. "On it." he left them.

Scarlet looked back at John. "I'm not going to call her mom."

"I don't expect you to. You're a grown woman." He chuckled.

Scarlet smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll do it for you. At least you wanted me."

"Don't talk like that. I blamed her at first, but after the divorce, nothing else mattered to me but to meet you."

Mark walked in and handed Scarlet a slip of paper. "Last door on the left."

Scarlet nodded. "I got to go now, pops. I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Of course, now go child. Promise me you will try to get along and meet her?"

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, but I'm not going to sugar coat it."

Scarlet looked up at Mark. "Think you can drive me?"

Mark dangled the keys in front of her. "You're a grown woman." He joked.

Scarlet grabbed the keys and walked out.

* * *

She turned the corner and remembered what Mark said. "Last door on the left." In her hand, she held baby pictures of her until she a senior in high school. She sighed and gave a few hard knocks.

A woman with brown hair that was in a bun with wine in her hand answered. "Can I help you?"

Ugh! Her own mother didn't recognize her. "Yeah, you can."

_Calm down, remember what Dad said. We have to get along in case something happens._

Scarlet forced a smile. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Jill looked down at Scarlet's hands. "Sorry, but no. Are you selling something?"

Scarlet itched the side of her head awkwardly. "No, I'm not. Can I come inside and talk with you?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She leaned against the doorway, seemed a bit buzzed.

Scarlet awkwardly chuckled. "I'm your daughter you gave up. I'm Scarlet Jillian Kramer. You ARE Jill Tuck, right? Oh god, did I screw up the address?" She looked around.

Jill sat her wine glass on the side table by the door where a lamp stood. "No, I am Jill Tuck. Are those pictures with you?"

Scarlet turned back around to her. "Oh, thank god. And yes, they are pictures of me. Would you like to know me or stand there drinking wine until you pass out?"

Jill shook her head. "Come inside. Let me turn this off." She grabbed the remote to the TV.

Scarlet shut the door and looked at the screen. It showed her pregnancy with Gideon. "Wait, is that my brother?"

Jill held the remote in her hand. "Yeah, I watch this a dozen times at least a day. I can't believe I was pregnant and didn't know I was going to have twins."

Scarlet took a seat on the nice couch. "I was shocked too."

"I would rather you sit at the table with me." Jill went through the mail.

"We love you, son. We're waiting for you!" John smiled to the camera.

Scarlet smiled. "Dad looks so happy..."

Jill looked up. "You're calling him Dad already? Don't you want to know more about him before you call him Dad? Why don't you call me Mom?"

Scarlet looked at Jill then walked to the table with her. "Cause he gave a damn."

Jill sighed. "Sit down, please. I want to know you now."

"Now? You mean, you didn't want to meet me then?" Scarlet took a seat anyway.

"Can I see the pictures, please?" She held her forehead.

Scarlet sighed and sat the pictures out one by one. "This is when I was four. On that day, I finally learned to pee in the toilet than the bed."

Jill covered her mouth and laughed. "How adorable." She held her heart and closed her eyes. "You look so much like Gideon."

Scarlet looked up at Jill from the pictures. "I've been told."


	5. Chapter Five

**Connections**

Jill walked to the glass of wine by the door then joined back with Scarlet.

She swallowed her sip. "You're grown to be such a beautiful girl."

Scarlet nodded. "I know, I was that girl after all."

She shared a laugh with Jill. "Are we okay now?" Jill took another sip.

Scarlet shook her head. "Not right now. We still have things between us and it will get better."

Jill nodded. "Sounds right. But, listen." She took Scarlet's hand. "I'm sorry that I only thought of Gideon and not of your well-being. I don't regret it though."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, well, I've got to go back to my dad now. He is ill and I wish to spend time with him."

Jill let her hand go. "But, Jill, take it easy on the wine."

Scarlet let Jill some photos and took the rest with her. Jill showed her to the door.

"I'm glad you came to visit me. Do you think we could spend more time together?"

"Not today. Maybe I can tomorrow." She half smiled.

Jill hugged Scarlet. "It's nice to hug my daughter."

Scarlet let go of her. "Okay, I've got to run now."

Jill blew her a kiss and closed the door. Scarlet can faintly hear crying as she walked away.

* * *

Scarlet walked in the plant.

"Tell me something I fucking don't know you stupid cunt!" Amanda yelled.

Scarlet gasped. "Hello? Is everything okay?"

A woman with long black hair ran out. "Oh thank god! Please, help me. I've been held captive."

"What? What is your name? I"m Scarlet."

"I'm Lynn, Lynn Denlon."

"What's around your neck?" Scarlet reached for it.

Lynn stepped back. "No, it will explode if John's heart stops, go out of range, or try to take it off myself."

Amanda walked out. "Get your ass back in there! John needs his operation!"

Scarlet stood between Lynn and Amanda. "Amanda! What the hell is going on? You kidnapped someone to operate on my dad? Wait, what's going on with my dad?"

Amanda came face to face with Scarlet, Amanda a little taller than her. "Get out of my way Scarlet. Lynn has to operate on John. She can fix him."

Scarlet frowned. "Amanda...he has cancer. Even I know there's little chance he will survive." It wasn't a secret that Amanda had feelings for John. It was kinda screwed up because Amanda looked at John as a father.

Amanda could not take that for an answer. She threw Scarlet out-of-the-way and gripped Lynn's wrist.

"You EVER do that again, I'll kill you myself. There are plenty of other nurses." They quickly walked into the Sick Room.

Scarlet peaked inside to see John prepping for his surgery. Scarlet ran beside him and held his hand. "Dad! What's going on? Why are you doing this? This woman can't possibly help you, you have cancer."

John shook his head. "She can do it, I believe in her. Did you keep your promise?"

Scarlet nodded. "She was very glad to meet me. I saw that video of Jill in the hospital. Gideon meant so much to you both."

John closed his eyes, tears escaped his eyes. "Yes he did. But it doesn't matter anymore because you're here with me, darling. Should anything happen, go to Detective Hoffman and he will guide you."

Scarlet laid her head on the bed. "I love you.."

John put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I love you too. Please, let Mrs. Denlon perform surgery."

Amanda showed Scarlet to the door and closed the door behind her.

Scarlet ran to Amanda's bed and cried. "This isn't happening..." She ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Bitch! Get off my bed!" Amanda shook her awake.

Scarlet gasped. "What?!"

Amanda shoved her to the floor. "Go check on your dad."

Scarlet scrambled off the floor and ran into the room. Blood was flung everywhere and Lynn sat next to John sleeping.

Scarlet sighed in relief and crouched next to Lynn. "Is he okay?"

Lynn nodded. "Yeah, he's just sleeping. Um, who are you exactly?"

Scarlet chuckled. "Anyone but Amanda. A lot nicer too, I'm John's daughter, Scarlet."

Lynn half smiled. "Nice to meet you Scarlet."

Scarlet looked at her left hand. "You're married?"

Lynn nodded. "Our marriage is a hollow shell. Ever since Dylan died, Jeff has changed."

"Jeff is your husband, I assume."

"Yeah, you don't know where he is, do you?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Sorry, you think he's around here?"

Lynn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know where my daughter, Corbett, is. I hope she's okay."

Scarlet nodded. "I can go look for you. Maybe she's around her somewhere."

Lynn looked at her. "You would do that?"

Scarlet nodded. "Of course!"

Lynn pointed to the key. "Take that. Amanda was guarding it around her neck."

Scarlet walked to the counter on the other side of the room and wore it around her neck.

"I'll be back. Please, keep yourself alive."

Lynn nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Scarlet waved and went around the plant to look for her daughter.

...

Doctor Miller stopped her. "So, you tried to be-friend Lynn Denlon?"

Scarlet looked up at him. "Yeah, she seemed like she was a prisoner to Amanda. My father had nothing to do with it.

He nodded and wrote it down. "Yes, of course he didn't. So, did you ever find her daughter?"

She half smiled. "Yes I did. She was a total sweetheart. She..didn't seem to mind my company."


	6. Chapter Six

**Settling In**

"Corbett?" Scarlet whispered. She walked around in the cold basement until she came across a steel door.

"Corbett?" She whispered again.

"Don't trust the one who saves you.." Amanda whispered through the keyhole.

Scarlet hid behind one of the traps. "Amanda...?"

Amanda held a gun and put it in her jeans. "Damn.." she cried walking back upstairs.

Scarlet ran to the door and took the key from her neck; her hair rested on her shoulders. She unlocked the door and hid inside with the frightened child with a bear.

Scarlet smiled and sat by her. "Hi, I'm Scarlet. What's your name?"

The little girl spoke nothing at first. She moved away from Scarlet.

She pointed at the bear. "Who gave you that?"

The little girl looked at her. "No one. It's my brother's. He's died."

Scarlet frowned. "Well, who is your brother? Dylan?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?" she scooted closer to Scarlet.

"Oh, I've met your mother. Are you Corbett?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Can I see her?"

Scarlet frowned and shook her head. "Not right now, okay? She's really busy right now but I will tell her where you are. Stay here and I'll get some help."

Corbett nodded. "Promise?" she stuck out her pinky.

Scarlet laughed and hooked pinkies with her. "Sure, I promise. Get some sleep, kid."

Corbett snuggled her bear close and laid down.

Scarlet ran to the room with all the traps and mannequins and ran into a man.

"You! Where is my wife and daughter?!" He walked closer to her.

Scarlet shrugged. "Lynn is..."

"Please, just let me go." Lynn cried.

"Lynn?" Jeff looked around the door.

Lynn looked at the door. "Jeff?"

Amanda pointed the gun at Lynn and shot her. She collapsed into Jeff's arms. "Lynn!"

"You just murdered Jeff's wife." John said.

Scarlet watched Jeff shoot Amanda in the neck. She ran past the two and sat by John.

"Amanda..it's okay." John reached out to her. "This was your test, your game. I was testing you."

Scarlet watched Amanda bleed out of her neck. "Oh god.."

"Game over.." John muttered.

"What do you want?" Jeff stood up.

Scarlet cowered at the corner of the room.

"One final test. The rules are simple. Over on that table are tools to seek vengeance Or, you can put your vengeance aside and you cane forgive. You can forgive me for the pain I've caused your wife tonight. Which is it gonna be, Jeff?"

Scarlet ran and sat by Lynn. "Your daughter is in the basement.." She whispered.

Lynn closed her eyes. "Corbett..."

"It's up to you." John looked glaringly at him. "Live or die, Jeff. Make your choice."

"I forgive you." Jeff whispered. He picked up an electronic saw and aimed it at John.

Scarlet gasped. "Jeff! NO! Leave my father alone!"

Jeff ignored her and sliced across John's throat.

Scarlet's life flashed before her eyes. "Dad.." She ran to her dad and tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh god.."

Lynn's collar began to beep. "Jeff!"

Scarlet gasped. She kissed her father on the forehead and ran out of the room. She stood and watched it from outside.

The door then slammed shut, closing the three inside. Scarlet pounded and banged on the door. "Dad!"

_Should anything happen, go to Detective Hoffman and he will guide you..._

Scarlet nodded. "I understand..." She ran out of the plant and looked around "Police Station...next to the cafe!" Scarlet ran as fast as she could in boots. Her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran down the highway.

* * *

With blood on her hands, she ran into the police station.

"Someone help me!" Scarlet screamed, dropping to the floor.

A woman and a man ran to her aid.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here? What happened to you?" Peter asked.

Hoffman ran into the foyer. "Scarlet. What's going on?"

Scarlet wiped her eyes. "I ran into a problem. I ask to speak with Hoffman only."

Peter looked up at Hoffman. "Go ahead. We got work to do."

Peter and his partner, Perez, walked back into their office.

Hoffman took Scarlet into an interrogation room. "What the fuck happened?"

Scarlet showed him her hands. "That's my father's blood. Jeff sliced his throat and killing Amanda. Amanda killed Lynn."

Hoffman chuckled. "So, it worked."

Scarlet sniffed. "What worked?"

"Nothing, so, about John. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What? You want me to just go with it?" Scarlet walked around the room.

"Rigg's has a test that will lead Strahm to find John's body. Don't worry and just stick with me, okay?"

"I'm quitting my job. I have to work with you on this. Can I at least pretend to be a cop? An Intern?"

Hoffman sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll see what I can do. Go clean up in the bathroom then go into my office." He walked out.

Scarlet nodded, watching him walk out. Her black sweater smelled and stained with blood. She walked out and into the bathroom, washing her face and hands. She looked into the mirror, studying her image.

Strahm walked in. "Oh, excuse me."

Scarlet gasped. "It's okay, I'm done." She walked past him. "Maybe you should knock first."

Strahm cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "You're right, I'm so sorry for that."

Scarlet chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Just knock, it's more polite."

Hoffman ran to her. "Thank god, go to my office and wait for me. We have a lead on Alison Kerry's body."

Scarlet shook her head. "No, you said you would make me an intern."

"We talked about it ten minutes ago! I got to go." he ran past her.

Perez tapped on her shoulder. "Do you need new clothes?"

Scarlet turned around and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Perez sighed. "It probably won't be the best but it's victim backup clothes."

Scarlet shrugged. "Better than soaked blood."

Perez laughed. "You're right. Follow me. Oh, and I might want to show you to a shower."

Scarlet sighed. "You have NO idea." They shared a laugh.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A New Job**

Perez sat in her's and Strahm's office. "Come in, let's see what you look like!"

Scarlet opened the door to revel her interesting outfit. The Bon Jovi shirt was slightly bigger than her body along with her shoes. They were red converse that were bigger than her feet but roomy. The only thing that fitted her small body were some denim shorts. Her hair fell behind her back but really messy.

Perez laughed. "You look so stylish!" She held her stomach.

Scarlet walked like a model and posed silly in front of Perez. "How do I look?"

Perez clapped. "You go girl!"

Perez seemed to be making friends with Scarlet. Scarlet felt Lindsey was connecting with her teenage self.

She sat down. "So, when will Hoffman be back?" Scarlet put her knees to her chest.

Strahm barged in. "Agent Perez, come quick. We have to meet homicide with Kerry's body." He turned to Scarlet. "You can wait here or in Hoffman's office."

She shrugged. "I'll wait here."

Perez grabbed her badge. "Make yourself a home. In the break room, there are muffins and coffee or water. We will be back momentarily."

Scarlet nodded. "Bye now." Scarlet waited ten minutes until they were gone. She helped herself to chocolate muffins and some water. Scarlet began to wonder though. They haven't asked for her last name. She knew Strahm that her last name was Lewis and not Kramer.

* * *

"Scarlet, Scarlet wake up. We need your help with something." Perez shook her awake.

Scarlet passed out with her head on the table. Her muffin remains were pushed aside, making her very easily to make a pillow of the table.

Scarlet yawned. "What do you need me for?"

"Just come with Strahm and I." Perez helped her up and walked into an interrogation room with Jill inside.

Scarlet half smiled. "Jill.."

Jill stirred her coffee and looked up. "Scarlet, how are you?"

Scarlet rubbed her left arm. "I'm good. Shaken up, but, it doesn't matter."

"You know her?" Perez sat down.

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, she's my real mother."

"So, that means.."

"Yeah, I'm John's daughter." Scarlet took a seat by Jill.

"When did you meet him?" Strahm sat down.

Scarlet sighed. "Um, he kidnapped me. I woke up with pictures of me since the day I was born to a few weeks ago."

"What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to join but I refused." She lied. "But, when I ran into the police station, I just got done seeing him."

"What did he do to you?"

Scarlet held back tears. "Nothing, it's what other people did. I'd rather not discuss it right now."

Strahm nodded. "Understood. What about your adopted parents?"

"Tiffany and Caleb? They think I'm in Alaska College. But, they know I'm safe."

Hoffman knocked on the door and let himself in. "Scarlet, a word please?"

Scarlet looked at Strahm and Perez. "Go ahead. We have to ask Miss Tuck questions too."

Scarlet and Hoffman talked in his office. "Don't give away too much information. I admire you lied about some things but don't go too far. Here kid."

He tossed her the intern badge. "Had to pull a few strings but you're an official intern."

Scarlet nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Go with Rigg to take his test. What it truly means to save a life. Things will hit the fan so be ready. I'll meet you at the end, trust me. This is his address, okay?" Hoffman walked out.

Scarlet nodded. "Things will hit the fan." She giggled and walked out.

* * *

"Detective Rigg? Are you here?" Scarlet walked into the living room.

Rigg was in his briefs, dripping wet. "WHO ARE YOU?! Are you the bitch who-"

Scarlet shook her head. "No, I'm Scarlet, the new Intern. I work with Detective Hoffman now. He told me to check on you because you didn't answer your phone."

Rigg nodded. "I got to get dressed, I've got things to do. You're welcome to tag along but don't be freaked out. I have to save a friend of mine, Detective Eric Matthews. Jigsaw has him and Detective Hoffman."

Scarlet nodded. "I'll wait in the kitchen."Scarlet looked around the dark apartment. God knows what tests she has to endure too. She helped herself to snacks in the kitchen that consisted only of Dr. Pepper and Cheetos.

Rigg walked out with a white shirt and some jeans. "Here is the recording, want to hear it?" He offered it to her.

Scarlet wiped her hands on the paper towel and took the cassette. She pressed her ear against the cassette.

"_Hello, Officer Rigg, welcome to your rebirth. For years, you have stood by and witnessed as your colleagues have fallen. You have remained untouched, while Eric Matthews has disappeared. But, with your survival became your obsession. Obsession to stop those around you from making the wrong choices, thus preventing you from making the right ones. You wanted to save everyone. Tonight, I will give you the opportunity to face your obsession. Look closely. Eric Matthews is still alive. The block of ice he stands upon is melting. He has but 90 minutes to save himself. Detective Hoffman's fate is linked to Eric's survival. Heed my warning Officer Rigg: Their lives hang in the balance of your obsession. Will you learn how to let go... and truly save them? The choice is yours."_

This couldn't be her dad. This was a very mature recording of Hoffman, it had to be.

"So, whats the first test?" Scarlet looked around.

The two jumped from the noise in the room. They can hear tapping of a high-heeled boot that hit the ground of desperation.

Rigg ran to his room and grabbed two guns. "Come on, we'll go together." He handed her one of the guns.

Scarlet has never held a gun or even touched one little alone fire it. She gripped the gun and walked behind Rigg. They turned the corner to see someone sitting in front of a television, hooked up to a machine. The person wore a red and black cloak with a pig mask over their face that wore little clothing.

Scarlet stood by the TV while Rigg slowly ripped the mask off. The girl had a gag in her mouth, her makeup ran down her face, and her hair was connected to the machine as well.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rigg's Series of Tests**

Rigg removed the gag and she started yelling.

"Get me out of this fucking thing!" The woman screamed.

Rigg tried calming her down. "Stay calm and..what's that in your hand?"

The woman looked down. "I don't fucking know!"

Scarlet spoke up. "What's your name?"

Her breathing turned into short breaths. "B..Brenda."

Scarlet nodded. "I'm Scarlet this is Detective Rigg. We are trying to rescue you." Scarlet turned to the wall that read: SEE WHAT I SEE written in red.

The TV came on. The creepy doll with red swirls on his cheeks with black hair stared at the screen.

"_Officer Rigg, your first test. The person in front of you is in desperate need of help. But it is not your job to save them. You view this person as a victim, but if you were to SEE WHAT I SEE, beneath the mask is a criminal undeserving of the life she leads. Your obsession tells you to save the victim. I tell you to walk away. The choice is yours."_

Scarlet ran around her to see her hair twisted into the axle. "Shit, her hair is going to turn!"

The machine started turning. Brenda's screams hurt their ears. "Hurry!" She screamed.

Scarlet looked through the drawers to find a card. "Time is wasting. Rigg, you have to save her!"

Rigg aimed the gun at the machine. "Fuck that!" He started firing. It stopped the contraption for a few seconds before moving again.

"Wait!" Scarlet crouched to see the combination. Brenda's hairline began to rip, splurging blood from her scalp.

"What's the combination?" He stood ready to input the numbers.

Her hair continued to rip violently off her head. "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" She cried.

"Hold on a minute!" Scarlet responded. "six...four...seven!" She joined Rigg.

Brenda was released from the machine. She fell to the floor, crying from agony and pain.

Rigg took Scarlet's hand to the bathroom. "This woman is crazy!"

"Do you know her?" Scarlet searched for a towel.

Rigg shrugged. "I have no idea who she is. Here, a towel!" He yanked it from the rack and ran back into the room where Brenda almost stabbed him with a huge kitchen knife.

"What the fuck, bitch?!" Rigg punched her in the face.

Scarlet ran into a room and locked the door. "Bitch is trying to kill us!"

She can hear shattering of glass and a knock at the door. "Scarlet! We have to keep going."

Scarlet opened the door and walked past him. "Where are you going?" Rigg tried stopping her.

Scarlet turned around. "I just want to see what the tape in her hand meant."

Rigg went back into the room and Scarlet got on her knees to retrieve the tape in a pool of blood. "You wanna hear this?"

Rigg came back into the room with the knife. "It has the letter G on it."

Scarlet slowly pressed play.

"_Hello, Brenda. I want to play a game. An officer will try to save you. If he is successful, then your game begins. This man will use these photos to sentence you for your crimes and the only way to stop him is taped underneath the TV. Let him save you and accept your fate and rot in prison...or kill him and guarantee your freedom. Make your choice."_

"You send her to jail from photos? You stalked her?" Scarlet rose up slowly to her feet.

Rigg shrugged. "I'm a Detective. Photos were the only way." He explained. "But, forget about it. What does the G mean?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Hell if I know. Let's just look around for clues." Scarlet went into the bathroom and washed her hands real quick.

"In here!" Rigg yelled.

Scarlet dried her hands on her shorts and joined Rigg by the door. He held up two keys. "One saves a life...one takes it away."

Scarlet moved her hair out of her face and took one of the keys. "We will see."

"This one is for a hotel down the road. We should check it out." Rigg grabbed his jacket and Scarlet followed him to his car.

* * *

Lindsey and Peter were in their office typing on their computers when they received a call.

"Perez and Strahm." Lindsey answered. "A disturbance, ma'am? What's the address? Thank you ma'am." She hung up.

Strahm looked up. "What's going on?" Strahm stood up.

"A lady reported disturbance and screaming from her apartment building. The thing is...it's Rigg's apartment." Perez put her jacket on.

Strahm slipped his on and walked out the office with her.

* * *

Daniel and Scarlet walked into the small, cheap hotel. A man was sitting there waiting for his room.

"Can I help you with something?" The obese man asked them.

Rigg ignored him and walked upstairs slowly.

Scarlet shook her head. "No, but thank you though. Our room is upstairs." she smiled.

The man rested his elbow on the table. "Oh, you're welcome. If you need me to answer your questions, let me know." He grinned.

Scarlet kept her eye on the creep going upstairs. Rigg was already trying to open the door when she got to the top.

"Geez, what a creep." Scarlet joined Rigg at the door.

He unlocked the door and imminently spotted the huge box on the bed with black hair sticking out.

"Oh god." Rigg couldn't look.

Scarlet closed the door and put her knees on the bed, hands on the case. "Who is this?" she pick up a picture of a woman smiling.

Rigg snatched the picture from her hand. "Yeah, oh god." He said again.

Scarlet and Rigg looked at black hair sticking out. "That better not be her.." He looked away. "Can you look for me?"

Scarlet nodded and opened the box slowly. She threw it open to find the picture of the man downstairs and a pig mask. Underneath the mask, a tape cassette of course.

Rigg leaned against the door. "What does it say?"

Scarlet pressed play once again. She heard the distorted voice of Mark Hoffman.

_"Hello Officer Rigg. In order for you to fully understand my way, you must feel what I feel. The photo before you is of a man in desperate need of help. In the next room, are the tools to his salvation. His life is in your hands. But in the end, only he can save himself. Be careful, there are cameras and you must hide your identity. Make your choice."_

Scarlet sighed. "So, who's going to get Ivan Landsness?"

"I will. It's my test. You stay here and get ready to shut the door when I get him in here. Once he's in, we will go through that door. Feel what I feel."

Scarlet nodded. "Good plan but, how will we yearn him in here? You just go up to him and ask 'Hey, I need you to take a test for Jigsaw for me.'".

Rigg stuck his head out the door. "His dog." He whistle down the hallway and reached the dog's ears. A few minutes later, the dog went upstairs and sat on their bed.

"Aww! How cute! You deserve a better owner than him." Scarlet petted him.

"Alright, get behind the door. I"ll stay right here with the lights off. Be ready to shut it on him." Daniel explained.

Ivan whistled for his dog. "Chance, here girl." Ivan spotted the open room. He cautiously made his way inside. "H...Hello?"

Scarlet shut the door while Daniel turned the lights on. Scarlet locked the door and they faced Ivan.

"What do you want with me?" He pleaded.

"Shut up." Scarlet crossed her arms.

Daniel aimed the gun at Ivan. "We want you to go in there." He faced the door.

Ivan looked at the door. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Daniel demanded.

Ivan quickly jumped up and gripped the door knob. "Do I have to?"

"Open the door!" Scarlet yelled from behind Rigg.

Ivan took a deep breath and opened the door to see the most ugliest thing in the world...Ivan's past.

* * *

Strahm along with other FBI agents searched his home. Strahm looked carefully down at Brenda's body.

"He has a wife, where is she?" Strahm asked one of the investigators.

"We haven't located her yet." He replied.

"Strahm!" Perez called for him. "Two detectives, you see this?" Eric and Hoffman's photos were taped to the wall with others.

"Hoffman, do you have a twenty on him?" Strahm asked again.

"Not yet." Another disappointed reply from the investigator.

"How do you explain Detective Matthews?" Perez shined a flashlight on his picture.

"He's alive." Strahm told Perez.

"Six months. Jigsaw never kept anyone that long. "

"No one but Amanda Young."

"Think he's been fixed? Hoffman's decorated on here but he doesn't fit the profile."

"That's what you see. But what does he see?" Peter gazed at the "SEE WHAT I SEE" written on the wall.

"Rigg is trying to save his two friends."

"Maybe. Got any names or locations of these people?" Strahm asked.

"Maybe." The man replied.

"This is a set up to announce Rigg as an accomplice." Perez declared.

"Or a set up for is alibi. Everyone around him keeps dying and he's telling us he's innocent at the time."

Strahm walked to the black light and shined above the photos.

"Four walls build a home." Perez read.

"What does he want us to see on these walls?" Strahm pulled a photo down.

"The victims?" Perez answered.

"One of these pictures doesn't belong." He tore some down from each wall. He showed her a picture of Jill Tuck. "This is who we're looking for. Let's talk to her now." He walked away. Perez following him.

* * *

Pictures of young girls that were raped and killed in each photo. Some blind-folded some not but most of them had blood in them. There was a bed with pulleys and cuffs with a lamp beside it with the tape. Across from the bed, a TV showing Eric and Hoffman.

Rigg still had his aim at Ivan. "Stay here. Scarlet look after him until the tape gets finished. You never know what this asshole might do next."

Scarlet pulled out her gun and aimed it at Ivan. "Just stay put for right now."

Rigg took the cassette player and stood by Scarlet looking down at him.

_"If you are playing this tape, then you are one step closer to truly understanding how to save a life. As an officer of the law, you find yourself torn. The man before you is victim of a perpetrator of violence. His salvation is out of your hands. It is your choice. if you wish, to put it into his own. Once his lesson is learned, you will find yourself one step closer to truly saving Eric Matthews. Without you, this man's game cannot begin. Force him into position to face his demon and let him make the decision."_

The other TV flashed on, showing Ivan raping those girls on camera. He faced the camera and smiled before starting.

Scarlet made a disgusted look at Ivan. "You sick bastard. You killed all these girls after raping them. You disgust me you piece of shit!" She yelled from frustration and took deep offend to it.

Ivan shook his head. "No, that's not me anymore."

"Strap yourself in!" Rigg pushed him onto the bed. "Yeah, like that."

"Please, don't do this to me." He pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up you mother fucker!" Scarlet put her hands to her head.

"Scarlet! Calm down!" Rigg yelled.

Scarlet nodded but small tears came from her eyes. "Lay down." She commanded.

Ivan nodded and put his head where two scythes were to plunge into his eyes if he made that choice.

Rigg picked up a paper that read: "Hand him the tools that will save his life." He handed Ivan the two buttons to each of the scythes. He took the cassette from the night stand and pressed play.

_"Hello Ivan. As a voyeur, you have kept photos of those you have victimized. Can you see the pain you have brought them? You have torn apart their lives. You've used your body as an instrument of abuse. Now I give you the chance to decide what is more important: Your eyes, which have led you blindly astray or your body, which has caused those around you endless suffering. You have been handed the tools which can save your life. Decide quickly, though. In sixty seconds, the choice will be made for you."_

Scarlet leaned against the door, crossing her arms. "Sixty seconds..."

The timer started and Ivan started yelling between sobs. "No! I can't!" He continued yelling.

Rigg took himself and Scarlet into the other room then closed the door. Rigg paced around while Scarlet sat on the bed. From the other room, they could hear Ivan yelling in pain. "One more, I can do it!" He chose his eyes to destroy but chose too late. His limbs were ripped from his body, killing him instantly.

Scarlet walked to Rigg who was holding the note from the next room that was in the side table.

"What's it say?" Scarlet looked down.

"Become the teacher and save a life. Go back to where it all began."

Scarlet looked up at Rigg. "What doesn't that mean?"

Daniel nodded. "The school. Let's go." He ignored her crying and took her hand to drag her along.

The two closed the door behind them. Not thinking about Ivan or that stupid room again.

...

Scarlet wiped her tears. "It was... degrading. I wasn't sad when he was torn apart but sad of what he done. See, Bethany was a victim of _that _and she survived. She never saw the guy who raped her and almost killed her. Sometimes I think it was Ivan but, we will never know."

"Do you still have contact with Miss Williams?" Miller laid his elbows on the table, adjusting his glasses.

Scarlet shook her head and fumbled her hands in her lap. "No..she died from being very ill. She went to Umbrella Health and her health care was rejected."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Gideon Meatpacking Plant**

The two walked down the halls of the abandoned elementary school.

"So, what's the deal with this place?" Scarlet stopped and talked to Rigg.

"I was assigned to this case with a man named Rex. We suspected that Rex, a teacher here, abused his wife and child. They both testified saying that he would never hurt them. I got so frustrated and pretty much punched him in the face, causing him to bleed from his nose. Hoffman was with me at the time, saying it was self-defense."

Scarlet chuckled. "Punched him in the face? Damn Daniel, go you. So, did they ever find out Rex abused his family?"

Rigg shook his head. "Nah, hey look. In there."

They both went into the classroom where the two were asleep, standing up in a trap. The chalkboard read: "Save as I save."

Rigg walked to the right while Scarlet, the left. They got a good look at their spike trap until Morgan woke up. She started screaming then played the tap in her hand.

_"The human body is a fascinating organism. It can withstand the most brutal injury. And yet repair itself miraculously. But you know this all too well, how many broken bones you suffered at the hands of your husband."_

Rex began to come to his senses. "What the hell?!"

_"How many flesh wounds have you endured."_

"Help!" Rex yelled.

"_It's time that the bruises have healed but your pain has always been there. Today I empower you to take control of your life. Can you disconnect from the one thing that has brought you and others so much pain? With time, your wounds will heal. His, however, will not. Remove the ties that bind and he will bleed to death from your activity. The choice is yours."_

Scarlet cowered against the wall, watching how this would play out.

Morgan took her right hand and gripped the left arm spike. "I'm sorry..!" She sobbed.

"Morgan! Morgan, what the fuck are you doing?!" Rex yelled.

One by one without a care, she tore the spikes out but Rex was already dead.

Scarlet's breathing turned heavy and short as she walked around the two and picked up a cassette. "Rigg."

Daniel ran over to her and tried to listen.

"Please, help me!" Morgan cried.

Scarlet pressed play and heard John's voice.

"_Hello Officer Rigg. What have you learned thus far? Experience is a harsh teacher. First comes the test, second comes the lesson. If you are to save as I save, then you will see that person before you is but a student. So I ask you Officer Rigg, has the pupil learned her lesson?"_

Rigg walked past Morgan, her reaching out to him. "Please..."

_"Has she been told the error of her ways? Does she now view the world differently? Officer Rigg, the key to this person's freedom lies in the palm of your hand but only after she's done her own part, can you play your role in her salvation? Once judgement has been made though, the key to finding your next destination is just off the map."_

"Who did this to you?" Rigg asked Morgan.

"I don't know.." She sobbed.

Rigg walked over to their trap. "Stay still, I"mma try to figure this out." He pulled the last of the spike from her right arm, her resulting in a scream of pain.

"Thank you..." Morgan croaked.

"Oh fuck." Rigg paced.

Scarlet went behind the projector screen. "Rigg!"

Daniel went behind as well to find a picture again. "Tracy.." He whispered. He turned the picture around to see "Go Home." written on the back.

Daniel held the picture up to Morgan. "Where is she?"

"Daniel.." Scarlet sighed.

"I feel so cold.." Morgan whispered.

Daniel took off his jacket and put it over Morgan. "Here, it's to save yourself." He handed her one of the keys.

The two ran out the door and headed to the meatpacking plant.

* * *

"Save as I save." Perez read the board. "So what did he do? Free her and left him for dead?"

"This guy didn't have a chance. He's got rods going through every major artery. Your life is in her hands." He pointed to the box. "Rigg didn't kill this guy, his wife did."

"She identified Officer Rigg that he saved her." Perez confirmed.

"Saved her? Geez."

Perez's phone rang. "Yeah? Really? Okay, yeah. It's good, good, good. Send me that address, text me." she hung up. "I just found out something interesting that three people in the traps were represented by a lawyer named Art Blank."

"He got them all off?"

"Yeah but this gets better. He's also Jill Tuck's lawyer." Perez confessed. "Here's the address so we better get going."

/

The two opened the door to find a Billy the Puppet doll sitting on a chair. Strahm walked left, staying a safe distance from the doll while Perez walked straight to it. She cautiously pressed the cassette to play around Billy's neck.

_"Hello Agent Perez. Welcome to the world you have longed studied with your partner Agent Strahm. You will soon take the life of an innocent man. Heed my warning Agent Perez, your next more is critical."_

The puppet's eyes shifted to the right side of the room.

"What is it?" Perez got closer to the doll.

The puppet's face exploded glass shards into her face and neck. She gasped for air while the puppet laughed its sinister laugh. Strahm carried Lindsey out of the room and laid her on the ground. He called for paramedics, putting his coat under her head.

* * *

"Uh, Ms. Perez? Yeah, his, this is Peter Strahm. I work with your daughter Lindsey. Yeah. I have some bad news." After talking with her mother, he pushed documents of paper off the table. He picked up some pictures with some news paper. He barged into the room where Jill Tuck was still there. He slammed pictures on the table in front of her.

"See that Jill? That's a federal fucking paper with your name on it. Want to put someone else's name on it? You need to start talking to me, okay?" He slammed another photo in front of her after another.

"What's with the doll? What's with the tricycle? Who were John's business associates before he went insane?"

Jill whined. "He wasn't the associate type."

"Where the hell is Art Blank? Destruction of justice, conspiratorial to murder. Talk to me! In fifteen more minutes, people are going to die Jill. Police officers! He's a business partner, he's a friend, he's an accomplice we've been looking for and he is your fucking lawyer!" Peter shoved the table away and pinned Jill against the wall.

"You see this?" He showed her the blood splattered shirt but Jill didn't look. "This is my partner's blood and she's fighting for her life right now because of your lunatic husband."

He gathered the photos and left the room. He noticed the paper said "Four walls build a home." He muttered. He walked back into the interrogation room and held the news paper in front of Jill's face.

"Your son was named after John's first building, right?"

"Yes." She turned away in an annoyed tone.

"Where is it?" He demanded. Before she could answer, he slammed the wall behind her. "WHERE IS IT?!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**A Failure and a Warning**

Scarlet and Daniel went through a ton of hallways. Every corner had another hallway and so on.

"Here he comes." Art prepares himself.

"Who the fuck is it?!" Eric yells.

Hoffman remained in his Static Chair, gagged and bound. His words came out as muffled.

"Shit..' Art muttered, watching Rigg on the screen. He suddenly noticed a young girl traveling with him. "Who's that with him? A..girl."

"What is that?!" Eric yelled.

Art held a button in his hands. "It will realise us when the time is up." He explained.

"Release me!" Eric yelled again.

Scarlet and Rigg came upon a door. "Eric!" Rigg yelled.

"I don't think.." Scarlet looked through the glass.

"Don't open the door!" Eric yelled.

Eric backed up and was ready to go through the door anyway.

"NOO!" Art yelled.

Rigg broke through the glass and was shot by Eric. The door triggered the ice blocks to smash Eric's head into pieces, killing him instantly. Rigg, bleed through the stomach, shot Art in the chest. They both fall to the ground, wounded.

Scarlet slipped to the right, leaned against the wall. She looked at Hoffman who just stared at her then winked.

"Oh you stupid mother fucker, what did you do?" Art said in a harsh tone.

"I had more time.' Rigg managed to say. "I should have fucking time!"

"Why did you open that door?"

"You fucking did this!"

"Oh, you fucking idiot. Jigsaw's testing you! You fucking piece of shit!" Art reached over to his bag.

"Put your fucking hands where I can see them!" Rigg repeated over and over again.

"Jigsaw's fucking testing you!" Before Rigg shot him again, Art reveled a tape cassette that he played.

Scarlet continued against the wall, listening to the tape herself.

_"Hello Officer Rigg. If you are hearing this then you have reached Detective Matthews and Detective Hoffman in under ninety minutes, resulting in their deaths."_

Scarlet gasped and looked at Hoffman who, seemed to be okay.

_"The rules were clear, you were warned. Tonight, you face your obsession. Will you learn how to let go? Detective Matthews had to save his self. Their salvation was out of your hands. Time was on your side but your obsession would not let you wait instead of saving Detective Matthews. You lost him his life. You failed your final test."_

Rigg slowly helped himself slowly from the ground.

Mark slowly walked up behind him. Scarlet was behind Detective Hoffman, who was a mess and bleeding from the nose. Rigg just looked at him, the two just stared coldly at each other. Mark pulled the plugs to the monitors and walked toward the door. Scarlet stood outside the room.

"Game over." Hoffman muttered.

He and Scarlet went through the halls and into the Sick Room area. "How were the tests with Rigg?"

Scarlet sat on top of one of the tables. "It sucked."

"Maybe you should stay away from that room. I have to seal Mr. Strahm inside. I have to kill him." Hoffman walked toward the room.

Scarlet nodded and took her shoes off. Usually ballet would help her with stress. She did pirouettes and backbend walkovers.

Mark slammed the door shut and turned around to Scarlet. "You like ballet, huh?"

Scarlet sat down and started putting her shoes back on. She chuckled. "It's only my life."

"Well, this is your life now so let me get something straight." He took her hands and lifted her up to her feet.

"I'm your teacher, leader, your father now. Whatever I say, goes. You got that Scar?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

They looked down at their hands and put them down at their sides.

"So, what next?" Scarlet played with her hair.

"I have to kill Strahm. I will put him to sleep and put him the Cube Trap."

Scarlet remembered her promise. "What about Corbett?"

He nodded. "I planned on getting her after I killed him, making me seem like I'm there hero."

"What about me?" She whined.

"Go down to her and wait for me. I'll rescue you both once I set him in place." Mark shoved her along.

Scarlet nodded and ran down to the basement for Corbett.

"Corbett?" She whispered.

"Scarlet? Is that you?" The little girl whispered back.

Scarlet smiled and opened the door. The little girl ran and hugged her legs.

"I knew you were going to keep your promise."

Scarlet picked Corbett up and sat on the bed with Corbett on her lap. "Can I see my mommy now?"

Scarlet sighed. "Don't you want to see your dad too?"

Corbett frowned and shook her head. "No. Daddy scares me. If I touch anything of Dylan's, he yells at me." Corbett played with Scarlet's hair.

Scarlet frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But, something very bad happened to them both."

Corbett rested her head on Scarlet's chest. "Was it Jigsaw? Did that bad man hurt them?"

Scarlet held Corbett close. "I'm afraid so."

But Corbett didn't show any emotion whatsoever. "Is someone coming to rescue us?"

Hoffman opened the door and tilted his head. "Let's go."

Corbett was passed to Hoffman. "Will you take us out of here?"

Scarlet held her small plush. "Yeah, he's a good guy." Scarlet grinned.

They walked out of the Plant and the police took the little girl. "My intern and I are the only survivors."

Hoffman and Scarlet were given orange blankets and escorted to a police car.

"One, Two, Three!" The woman yelled, getting a gurney down the steps.

Scarlet looked up at Mark. "Is that Peter?"

Mark just stood silent. "Son of a..."

* * *

**Next Morning**

"The morgue please?" Mark asked the woman at the front desk, showing her his badge and Scarlet's.

"Down that hallway then turn right two times. You can't miss it." She smiled.

Mark nodded. "Thanks, come on Scarlet."

Mark wore his fancy detective suit with a snazzy tie. Scarlet wore a black comfortable skirt with a matching jacket. Her heels clicked the floor as she walked along side with Hoffman. Her hair laid on her shoulders in a low pigtail, over her badge.

They stopped at the door that read: 'Morgue' in big, bold letters across the door glass.

"You sure you can handle it?" Mark stopped her.

Scarlet sighed. "I'm..not sure. If I go crazy, send me out."

Mark nodded and took her arm. They walked in and Scarlet's eyes went to John's body.

"Oh my god." Scarlet dug her face in to Mark's arm.

"Is she okay?" One of the autopsy men asked, holding the wax-coated tape.

Mark shoved her away. "Yeah, just a little worked up over a body. Is that the tape?"

"Yeah."

"Open it up and put it in the cassette." Mark instructed.

The man first handed them medical gloves then cut the tape out of the wax. In a short few minutes, the man walked to Hoffman and Scarlet with the tape. Mark slid the tape inside the silver cassette and pressed play.

"_Are you there, detective? If so, you are probably the last man standing with my daughter. Now, perhaps you will succeed where the others have failed. You two feel you now have control, don't you? You think you both will walk away untested. I promise that my work will continue. That I have ensured, by hearing this tape, some will assume that this is over, but I am still among you. You think it's over just because I am dead. It's not over. The games have just begun._"

Scarlet looked at Mark. "Well, what does that mean?"

Mark chuckled and put the tape on the silver dish. "He warned us." Mark walked out the door.

...

Doctor Miller exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "How did it feel to see your father on the autopsy table?"

Scarlet slammed her chair back and pushed the table aside with tears in her eyes. "IT FUCKING SUCKED! I WANTED HIM TO LIVE! TO LIVE!"

Two men ran in and restrained her. They pushed her against the wall and waited until she was done kicking and screaming. The sat her down violently in the chair and re-adjusted the table.

"I'm very sorry." Doctor Miller gathered his paper together.

"It's okay." She whispered coldly. "It..hurt to see him like that."

"Do you blame Mark Hoffman?" He was afraid to ask. "He..did write her letter, right?"

Scarlet closed her eyes and exhaled then opened them up again. "At first, I was upset with him, yes. But, I accepted it when he became my lover."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Suspicions**

"Today, we have two officers that proved through hard work and dedication, that the picture who died did not die in vain. Today we honor the newly promoted Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman and his intern who endured the torture with him, Officer Scarlet Kramer." A man on a podium announced.

Applause filled the room greatly. Next to the podium, a coffin with pictures of David Tapp, Steven Sing, Allison Kerry, Eric Matthews, and Daniel Rigg.

Mark had his picture taken with two other men and his award. He then took the stand with Scarlet standing by him.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Throughout this ordeal, if we have learned anything it's that a human life is sacred and we learned that everyday life should be cherished. Justice is the backbone to a peaceful society and I believe that true justice has been served."

Mark and Scarlet took their awards and went into Mark's office. He threw his award on his desk and let out a sigh.

"Hey, at least you can care about it." Scarlet sat her's down on his desk.

"I don't give a fuck." He looked down at his desk where a letter for him was under his keyboard. "Did you write me this?"

Scarlet took a seat then exhaled. "No. If I wanted to tell you something I could just say it to you."

"Okay, smartass." He opened the yellow envalope and took out a piece of paper with big bold letters on it.

"I know who you are." Hoffman read out loud.

Scarlet got up and looked over Hoffman's shoulder. "Who's it from?"

Hoffman turned the card around. "Doesn't say. Anyway, we have to visit Strahm in the hospital."

"That involves changing and moving around." She whined. "Is he dead?"

"No, but Perez is." He walked out the door to the car.

Scarlet took out her back-up clothes from a file cabinet and changed right there. Her clothes were nice jeans with a button up white shirt. She went from heels to boots and she put her jacket on that matched her jeans.

* * *

Mark and Scarlet took a right and entered through Perez's room, Room 259. Strahm sat at the foot, staring at the blood stained pillow and sheets. He had a tissue in his hands to dabbed his mouth because of his throat, which had patch over the hole.

Mark closed the door behind him. "I'm truly sorry about Agent Perez."

Scarlet walked over to the other side of the bed. "She was a very wonderful person. Brave, Smart, and a credit to the team."

"She said your name, you know." He said to Hoffman, his voice hoarse. "Last thing she said was Detective Hoffman. Why did she say that? Why did she say your name?" Strahm wiped his mouth.

"I don't know." Hoffman joined Scarlet on the other side of the bed.

"Oh yeah? How did you two walk out of that building?"

Scarlet remained silent while Hoffman answered with a question. "How did you?"

"On a gurney with a fucking hole in my throat!" He cleared his throat, holding it in pain. "Look at you. A couple of scratches and a story on how your arm straps broke. Jigsaw doesn't make mistakes. And Scarlet, how did get out?"

Scarlet looked up. "Hoffman saved me and Jeff's daughter."

"Anyway, is this you theorizing again? 'Cause Jigsaw's dead." Hoffman jumped in.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about you and your whole crooked department." Strahm corrected him.

"My department's gone. They're all dead except for Scarlet. There's no one left."

"Besides you and her!"

"I've been chasing Jigsaw from the beginning and I got him. So unless you got something else to say, back the fuck off. Read the paper, I saved them."

Strahm remained silent. For the first time, Strahm was silent.

"You coming Scarlet?" Mark walked off.

Scarlet crouched down by Strahm. "Sorry for Perez, again." She took Strahm's phone at the time Dan Erickson, her boss, walked in.

"Oh, sorry sir."

He nodded. "It's okay. I got to talk to Strahm, so, please leave."

Scarlet nodded. "Yes sir."

Dan closed the door after she was let out.

"You grabbed the phone didn't you?" He opened his hand out.

Scarlet dropped the phone in his hand. "I almost got caught."

Hoffman smirked. "Oh well. Let's go. We have to start out test."

"Can you get the Fatal Five? I want to visit Jill, my mom. I will meet you in time to plant Dan's record and Strahm's phone."

Hoffman stopped. "That wasn't the plan. Why do you need to visit Jill anyway?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I told her we would have a mother-daughter day. I will be back in time tonight." She hugged Hoffman and went out the door.

Hoffman sighed. "That damn kid. Hmm.."

* * *

Scarlet knocked on Jill's door. "Jill, are you in there?"

Jill answered her door, another wine full glass in hand. "Oh, Scarlet. Please come in." She walked to her table and sat her glass down.

Scarlet walked in and closed the door behind her. "Remember the mother-daughter day I wanted us to have? I was kinda wondering if you would like to go out shopping or out to eat." She took a seat on the sofa.

Jill gasped and sat next to her. "You mean it? You want to bond?"

Scarlet looked at the necklace around Jill's neck. "Where did you get that?"

Jill gripped the key. "Oh, it's from John. Now, let's go shopping. I'll buy you a new outfit and shoes."

Scarlet took out $500 dollars. "It's okay, I'll pay for it."

"Please, Scarlet, I insist. I want to buy you new clothes and shoes." Jill put her coat on.

Scarlet nodded and gave in. "Okay Jill, let's go."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Learn as I Learned**

Strahm quietly roamed the hallways of the nerve gas house with gun in hand. He suspected Scarlet and for good reasons, Hoffman. He knew there was a test going on and was hoping to find it but instead, found a glass coffin in a small room. He lowered his gun and reached for the cassette that laid in the coffin.

"Hello Agent Strahm." Hoffman didn't even disguise his voice. "If you are hearing this, then you have once again found what you were looking for, or so you think. Your dedication is to be commended. But I ask you, if you have learned anything on your journey of discovery, as the old saying goes: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Hoffman quietly, gun in hand, walked down the hallways with Scarlet. The tape was still going and Scarlet could hear it close by.

"The only way to survive this room is by entering the glass box before you. Pain will be endured but you will have a chance of survival."

Strahm heard noises outside the room, stopping the tape and hiding behind the door.

"Go inside and whatever you do, make him throw you into the glass box. Then, I will do the rest." He whispered.

Scarlet shook her head. "Why should I do it?" She whispered back.

"You're a tough girl." He ran the other direction, into a secret passage.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and took her heels off then entered the room. "Anyone here?" She looked down and picked up the tape.

"Hands up Miss Scarlet." He aimed the gun at her head.

Scarlet turned around and put her heels down. She put her hands at the level of her eyes.

"Calm down Mr. Strahm. I'm here because-"

"Shut up! I know why you're here. Following your old man's footsteps, aren't you? And guess what? I know you're not alone."

Scarlet put her hands down. "Well, how was I suppose to guess when you told me anyway?"

He snickered. "Smart ass."

Scarlet cracked her knuckles. "You never know what might..surprise you!"

Scarlet punched him in the face and kneed him in the crouch. She picked up her heels but he surprised her by quickly standing up and slapped her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. Scarlet dropped to the floor, looking up at him.

"Oh, did I hit the poor wittle girl?" He chuckled.

Scarlet smiled and stood up. "Nah, It's all good!"

She swung her right hook but missed when Strahm ducked and shoved her into the box, locking it imminently.

"Ha! Got you now, you stupid bitch." He smiled.

Scarlet banged on the coffin box, pretending she was in distress.

The door closed behind Strahm, leaving him in the room exposed while Scarlet was safe in the box. Strahm rushed to the door, trying to unlock it.

Scarlet chuckled. "You're right, I'm not alone. I was with Mark this whole time."

Strahm turned around. "What makes you think I won't make it out of her alive?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Mark said he had a surprise for you and I know it's not a bouquet of roses."

Strahm looked at the base of the box and picked up the cassette then continued the audio.

"However, if you choose not to, you will never be heard from again. Your body will never be found. You will simply vanish." Hoffman spoke again.

The coffin began to slowly lower into the ground, Scarlet eyeing Strahm.

"I ask you Special Agent Strahm. Have you learned enough to trust me? You have to heed my warning for if you do not, this room will forever be your tomb and Our Legacy will become yours."

The steel walls began to close in on Strahm.

Scarlet gasped. "Oh my god." She banged on the coffin. She didn't like Strahm but she didn't know THIS would happen.

"Make your choice." The audio ended.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey, this is Erickson." Dan talked through his Bluetooth. "I want you to put out an APB. Suspect's name is Peter Strahm. Yeah, that's right...Special Agent Peter Strahm."

Strahm tried to open the coffin back up by force and became more aggravated. He picked up his gun and started shooting at her.

"What the fuck?!" Scarlet banged on the coffin.

He jumped on top of the coffin and aimed at her. "Tell me how to stop it you cunt!" He yelled, shooting more rounds.

Scarlet remained silent, almost fulling into the ground.

"I know who you guys are, I know!"

Strahm began to try to stop the walls from closing in on him but to no avail. Scarlet was fully comfortable into the floor, out of harm's way. As for Strahm, the walls came closer and the room began tight. Strahm then began to climb the walls, trying to open the cage above.

Strahm yelled in pain as his left forearm bones snaps, blood dripping onto the coffin. Scarlet closed her eyes and painfully turned away from the sight. Eventually, he was crushed to death.

The coffin acted like an elevator and she could vaguely see Hoffman standing at the end of the hallway. Scarlet angrily pushed the coffin door open and grabbed her heels. She walked out, going passed Hoffman.

"What the fuck was that? You didn't tell me you would kill him!" Scarlet practically yelled.

Hoffman grabbed her arm. "You should have known. Strahm was close to cracking the case and he figured it out too late. Sorry you had to see that?" He pressed a green button in the hallway.

Scarlet struggled to get her arm back. "Whatever. What do you want me to do next?"

Mark wiped the blood from her nose and kissed her on the cheek. He looked her straight in the eyes for more than a few seconds. "I'll be back with so me pliers. Go wait in the room through that door." He pointed to the nearest door then walked out.

Scarlet touched her cheek and walked into the room where Strahm's crushed body fell to the floor. Scarlet didn't seem to mind it though because of her experience so far. Mark walked in with pliers and a step ladder.

...

"So, is this when you both have feelings for each other?" Doctor Miller looked up from his paper.

Scarlet shook her head and smiled softly. "No, at first I didn't have feelings for him. But, I can tell he liked me but told me it was fatherly but I'll tell you about that later."

...

"What are you doing with those?" Scarlet leaned against the wall.

Hoffman walked up the steps and pulled one finger at a time to keep Strahm's hand. "I'm collecting for the future."

"Souvenir?" She chuckled.

"More like something that can save our asses." He stepped down and put the hand in a plastic bag.

"That's disgusting. Anyway, where are we going to do next?" Scarlet walked down the hallways with him.

"I'm going to teach you how to drug and kidnap the victims." He smiled, walking out the door to his car.

Scarlet's mouth hung open. "Drug and kidnap?!" She ran out to the trunk with him.

Hoffman laid his hand in a ice cooler full of ice then closed the lid. "Yeah, its about time. If anything happens-"

"Oh my god, that is what my dad said before he died." Scarlet joined him.

"I'm just saying to prepare yourself." He closed the trunk and took her hands. "Our victims' names are Eddie and Simone, loan sharks. I need to make their video so in the mean time, drug them and kidnap them. Learn as I learned."

Scarlet took her hands back. "But I'm a rookie. I can't do it by myself! There are two of them." She followed him into the car.

Hoffman started the car and faced her. "I know it's too much for your first time. I'm being unfair because I believe in you."

"Why?"

"Because John's blood runs through your veins. That's it." He drove away.

Scarlet crossed her arms. "When did you ever kidnapped two people by yourself? I know my dad has helped you with one person but still."

Mark stopped at the stoplight. "Okay, I never did kidnapped two at once but just do it."

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, where are these two?"

Hoffman reached into the back seat and handed her a black and red cloak with a pig mask. "Coming up soon. They already have their traps set and I just need to make the tape. I need you to drug them." He opened up the dashboard and syringes full of opium fell into her lap.

Scarlet picked up two and held them close to her face. "All of it?"

"Every last drop." He turned right into a parking garage.

Scarlet put the long cloak on and had the mask at hand.

"Here." Mark handed her a phone. "This only makes calls to me. When they're drugged, call me. It won't take me long to make the video. I will be right here and I'll help you lug the bodies into the car."

Scarlet nodded. She got out of the car with the syringes in the mask. "But, how do I-?"

Too late. Mark was already gone when she turned around.

Scarlet heard voices laughing. She quickly took the needles out and stuck them in her back pocket. For now, she took her heels off and set them aside, putting on the mask. It smelled like bad rubber and it was uncomfortable. She hid behind one of the cars and was ready for action.

"That's another person we lend money to! Once he finds out he can't pay us back, his life will end!" The woman, who Scarlet assumed was Simone, laughed.

Scarlet scoffed. "Greasy lone sharks." She commented. The man next to her must be Eddie, the obese man would be a challenge for her. He's first.

Eddie laughed with her. "Now, where did you park our car?"

Simone stopped laughing. "I thought you had the car keys."

Eddie shoved her. "Stupid bitch! I gave them to you!"

Simone shoved back. "Calm down! Umm..there!" She pointed. "Let's look for our car in that garage first. Maybe we left them inside."

Oh shit! Scarlet was hiding behind the cars they were walking to. If was time for action, it was now. Scarlet dug one syringe from her back pocket and had it ready. Just when they were inches away from her, she sprung out.

"Shit! Who are you?!" Eddie backed up, throwing Simone in front of him.

Simone fell to the ground on her hands and knees then looked back. "You fucking coward!"

Scarlet ran past Simone and was catching Eddie. Due to his weight, she jumped on his back and shoved the syringe into his neck. Eddie slammed Scarlet into the cemented wall over and over again to get Scarlet off.

"Get off of me you...you..." Eddie fell to the ground.

Simone didn't move. She didn't even run for her life. She sat on the ground, looking over to Scarlet. "What did you do?!"

Scarlet dropped the empty syringe and looked over to Simone. "I..I think he's knocked out." She took another syringe from her pocket and walked toward Simone. "But you're next."

"No..please!" Simone coward in fear.

Scarlet couldn't help but chuckled and shook her head. "Wow, when you're face to face with someone who's a threat to you, you become a baby."

Simone looked up. "W..what? Why are you doing this to us?"

Scarlet was even closer to her. "I'm doing this to make you see that what you're doing is wrong and the only way to do that is to it the hard way. It be too easy if I sugar coated it. Okay Simone, if I let you two go, will you promise to stop what you're doing? Okay, goodbye. NO!" Scarlet plunged the needle into her neck and just like that, she was asleep.

Scarlet dug out her phone, remaining to have her mask on, and dialed 'Hoffman'.

"Scarlet, you done already?" He sounded like he was smoking.

"Yeah, hurry though. I don't know if another person will come down here and see all this." Scarlet hung up.

She pulled Eddie's body over to Simone's. She sat them upright and sat on the hood of their car. She put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her arms and let out a big sigh.

"This is not what I had in mind. Why dad? Why did you have to bring me into it? Who am I talking to? There's no one here. I'm going crazy."

Minutes later, loud thumping music with bright headlights blinded Scarlet as the car drove up. Hoffman turned off the music and got out of the car.

"Nice job. I have to give you credit for taking out Eddie." He laughed. He was also in a pig mask.

Scarlet chuckled. "Oh yeah? You should see my damn head. The bastard kept slamming me into the wall."

Hoffman walked over and lifted up her mask slightly. "Yeah, there's some bleeding but it should heal. Help me with this."

Scarlet hopped down and helped Hoffman throw the bodies into the trunk. "How far away is the trap?"

Hoffman slammed the trunk shut and leaned against it. "Not that far. We should get going." He explained.

Scarlet and Hoffman took their seats and drove off.

...

"Did you feel like you were _forced _to kidnap these people?" He asked.

Scarlet sniffled and moved her hair out of her face. "Not at all. I finally felt...alive. My father would have approved. He helped me."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Everything We Know, You Know**

Scarlet opened up the door to the Flesh Trap.

Hoffman pulled Eddie along. "Get Simone." He struggled pulling Eddie along.

Scarlet took off her mask and threw the cloak on the ground. She took her heels off and sat the items aside. She went outside and dragged Simone by her hands. She gently pulled her up the steps and around the cold, gray cement corner and into her part of the trap. She sat Simone upright on a chair and locked the headset onto her head like Hoffman did to Eddie.

Hoffman pulled the tape from his coat pocket and adjusted the tape into the VCR. Scarlet walked over and crouched down beside him.

"So, um, can I ask you a question?" She moved her hair out of her face.

Hoffman looked at her for a quick second then back to the tape. "What do you want?"

Scarlet cleared her throat. "Why did you kiss my cheek and wipe the blood from my nose? I'm perfectly capable of that but why the kiss?"

Hoffman shrugged. "Just thought you could use a fatherly affection."

Scarlet giggled into her hand. "Didn't seem like it was very _fatherly._" She admitted.

Hoffman set the VCR play button to where if they wake up, the tape will play. "What wasn't very fatherly about it?"

Scarlet moved out of his way. "Well, just the way you looked at me when you wiped my nose then kissed my cheek."

Hoffman picked up Scarlet's things and handed them to her. "We should be going back to HQ. We can't see them but we can hear them in distress when they wake up." He explained.

Scarlet let Hoffman finish the last touch of the trap before going outside alone. Now that she was truly apart of Jigsaw, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

"I'm not going to die for you bitch!" Eddie yelled.

Mark and Scarlet were around the audio tape and sharing a pair of earphones. It was hard hearing the two cut into their skin and screaming from pain.

"I can't listen anymore." Scarlet walked around. "It's not natural to hear people kill themselves."

Mark nodded. "I understand." He continued to listen.

Scarlet sat against the wall and began to nod off. Mark looked over and stopped the tape. He sat the headphones down and walked over to Scarlet.

"You alright?" Mark grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes.

Scarlet smiled lazily. "Yeah, it's just that, I'm really tired and it's like, two in the morning so.."

Mark nodded and sat by her. "You want sleep? Okay, you deserve it. I give them a few hours to find Simone's or Eddie's body."

Scarlet rested her head on Mark's shoulder and put her knees to her chest. "Yeah I deserve it. It's about time I get some recognization."

Mark chuckled. "Okay, settle down. Shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind."

Shortly, Scarlet fell asleep along with Detective Hoffman.

/

The two were awaken by Mark's phone ringing. Scarlet ended up sleeping in fetal position while Mark leaned against the nearest pipe.

"Yep?" Mark answered groggily "Okay, we are on our way." He hung up his phone and put it inside his coat pocket. Mark walked over to Scarlet and shook her. "Hey, get up. Erickson found the trap and he wants us there pronto. So grab your badge and meet me in the car."

Scarlet got up from the cold floor and leaned against the wall. "I need out to the car to change."

Mark threw her the keys. "Well, go out there and change. I've got to straighten up in here. You have five minutes."

Scarlet gave him a thumbs up and slyly popped the trunk and grabbed her back up clothes. She got into the car and raced to put her clothes on. She sat her black flats outside the car and threw the clothes Jill bought for her outside. She changed into black trousers with a white blouse and a black blazer. She put her hair into a messy bun and applied some makeup she had with her. She swung her feet out of the car and squeezed her feet into the flats. She picked up her clothes and heels then put them in the trunk. Mark walked out and sat in the car waiting for her. Scarlet sighed deeply and joined him.

"What's the matter with you?" He dug threw his car.

Scarlet looked over and shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

"You guess? Scarlet, you have something you want to get off your chest?" He gave her one of the Colgate Wisp toothbrushes to go.

Scarlet shook her head. "I'm just worried about the future. What if people find out?"

Mark chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Geez, just shut up."

Scarlet tucked her badge into her coat pocket and looked over to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mark began to drive. "I'm just tired of you asking stupid questions."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and began to brush. "Whatever. You can just go to hell."

Mark chuckled. "Meet you there."

Scarlet igored his comment and re-adjusted her hair. It kept falling out of the bun and she always had to fix it again.

Mark kept glancing over to Scarlet. "Do you need a haircut?"

Scarlet chuckled. "I think you need a haircut. But, yeah, I think I need a haircut. I will after the crime scene, okay? Get off my ass."

* * *

Mark and Scarlet shortly arrived at the crime scene and walked down the hallway.

"Erickson took over the case. He wants to see you two in there A-S-A-P." A female cop informed them.

Hoffman and Scarlet turned the corner and Eddie met their eyes. He laid dead in a pool of blood, headset drilled into his head, and a hole where he cut away at his fat.

"Keep your cool." Mark whispered to her. "Erickson."

Dan Erickson looked up from the trap and stared blankly at them.

"I didn't know you made it out from behide the desk." Mark joked.

"I make exceptions to the fingerprints found on a Jigsaw murder scene." Dan said sternly. He crouched down next to the body, Mark joined him along with Scarlet. "Have a look." He had in his hand a special light to make fingerprints visible. He ran it Eddie's eye lids to reveal purple fingerprints.

"We also got a write in off the scale." Dan stated.

"Got any I.D?" Scarlet blurted out. Mark turned right but not looking at her with his head but with his eyes.

"Yeah..they're Agent Strahm's." Dan and Mark looked at each other for a second. "Should have been more aware but, I didn't see this coming. Not from Peter Strahm."

"It was a shock to all of us."

"Yeah," The three rose to their feet. "but we have something he doesn't know. Follow me." Dan lead the way.

Mark pushed Scarlet in front of him and followed through into the next room.

"Lindsey." Dan got her attention.

Mark and Scarlet both stood in shock to see Perez again.

"Detective Hoffman." She addressed him.

"Perez." Mark responded.

"Nice to see you again Scarlet. Welcome to the force." She smiled.

"Sorry to keep this from you both. I knew Jigsaw wasn't working alone but until I knew for certain who was helping him. I couldn't guarantee for well-being." Dan told them.

Scarlet stood by the doorway while Mark stood beside Perez. "So you let us think she was dead?"

"Well I didn't know who to trust."

"What else have you been keeping from me?"

"We know that Agent Strahm knew the five people in the real estate scam, the victim in the traps Erickson found." Lindsey joined in.

"How do you know?" Mark asked.

"Strahm and I investigated them after the house fire." She added. "After the star witness went missing, the charges were never filed."

"Strahm couldn't let them get away so he put them in a trap to where slaughtering each other was the only way out." Erickson shrugged.

"So you're telling me he's a vigilante?"

"Call him whatever you like but he has to be found." Erickson replied.

Mark said nothing else and began to walk out, Scarlet following behind.

"We would like to work together on this." Lindsey stopped them.

"You led me to believe she was dead and you want her to work with me? Besides, I already have a partner." Mark stated.

"We are offering full disclosure on this. From now on, everything we know, you know." Dan stuck his hand out. "Is that fair?"

Mark looked at Scarlet then to Perez. "Sure." He shook his hand.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**We No Longer Speak**

Mark and Scarlet arrived at the hospital with other cops.

"You forgot to remind me to get you to a hair salon so you can cut your hair." Mark turned to Scarlet, walking with the other cops down the hall ways.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't think I want my hair cut." Scarlet let her hair down.

Mark sighed in frustration. "Why don't you just do what you're told?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I will later, okay? I'm just not ready to give up my hair."

"Scarlet, it's just hair. It will grow back even better."

"Is that what John told you?" She giggled.

"Look here, If-"

"Detective Hoffman." A blonde perky news lady by the name of Pamela Jenkins walked beside them. "How 'bout a quick word?" She had her notebook ready.

"Pamela Jenkins, researcher in Jigsaw sensation" Mark's tone was very annoyed.

"Just reporting the facts Detective." She smiled with pride.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and popped a piece of polar ice gun into her mouth.

"Is that what you're doing? John Kramer, conundrum of carnage." Mark leaned against the doorway to a room.

"If you would like to make a statement about the record, I'd more than happy to take it." She opened her little book.

"You're twisting the fact to make a better story. It's irresponsible. Excuse us, he have better things to do."

"I know more about John Kramer than you think." She crossed her arms with attitude.

Hoffman and Scarlet turned back around. "Somehow I doubt that." Mark commented first.

"Oh yeah? Kramer left his wife a box in his will. Did you know that?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. How do you know?"

"Probate Court. It's public record for those who know where to look." She smirked.

Mark looked down and looked up at her. "Alright, what do you really want?"

"Jill Tuck. Help me get to her and I'll dial down on the sensationalism." She pushed her glasses up.

Scarlet got in front of Mark. "What the fuck do you want with her?"

Mark gripped her arm and pulled it back. He looked to Pamela and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He shoved Scarlet into room 2013 and closed the door behind them. "Calm the fuck down, Scar."

"What does the bitch want with my mom?" Scarlet whispered angrily.

Mark ignored her question and turned the corner to see people standing around Simone. Her left arm was a stub and wrapped in a bandage. Scarlet quickly took a seat and didn't say anything from the fear of her voice being revealed by Simone. Mark joined her by the foot of the bed.

"I don't know how I got there and I just opened my eyes. He did this to me." Simone said sternly.

"Who did this?" Mark asked.

Simone looked up. "Jigsaw."

"You didn't cut your own arm off?"

"I did..I did! But he made me do it."

"And why is that?"

"Because..what Eddie and I were doing was wrong. We..we were ruining people's life." She said painfully, almost in tears. "We had to learn."

"And did you?"

Simone looked up and she went from in pain to in anger. "Look at me." She rose up and showed him her half cut arm. "Look at my god damn arm! What the fuck am I suppose to learn from this, huh?! Look! What?"

Mark walked away, taking Scarlet's arm and leading her out.

"What am I suppose to learn from this? Look at me!" Simone yelled.

* * *

Mark and Scarlet pulled up to the same autopsy building. "Stay put. I'm going to examine Eddie's body. Erickson and Perez are inside so, be a good girl and stay here."

Scarlet nodded slowly. "Okay." She laughed.

Mark grinned and sighed. He got out of the car and into the building.

The words still echoed in her mind. _"Look at me! Look at my god damn arm! What the fuck am I suppose to learn from this, huh?! Look at me!"_

Scarlet held her head and looked through the car. She found sleeping pills and popped two into her mouth. She didn't want to think anymore about Simone, she wanted to go safe in her dreams. Shortly, she fell asleep.

/

"Scarlet!" Hoffman yelled getting into the car.

Scarlet gasped. "God you scared the shit out of me." She held her heart.

He laughed. "I'm not sorry. Anyway, he have to go to the clinic. We need to talk to Jill."

Scarlet smiled. "Yay!"

"Not yay. She has the envelopes that we need to test if you catch my drift." He left the parking lot.

Scarlet's phone rang with a mystery number. "Scarlet." She answered.

"Scarlet, finally I got your number. This is Rebecca, Bethany's mother." She sounded like she had just got done crying.

Scarlet smiled. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

Suddenly, she broke into tears. "B..Bethany passed away this morning. She was very ill and her health care was rejected." She wailed.

Scarlet teared up. "Bethany was sick? Why didn't she ever tell me? What was wrong?"

Rebecca calmed down. "She had cancer and she didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "No! Oh my god, why would she keep it from me?"

Rebecca sniffled. "Maybe she didn't want you to worry or scared you weren't going to be her friend anymore."

Scarlet's heart was broken. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Thank you for calling me." She hung up. Scarlet wiped small tears from her face.

"Everything alright?" Hoffman looked at her.

Scarlet shook her head. "My friend Bethany had cancer. She kept this from me for god knows how long. I can't believe she thought I wouldn't be her friend anymore."

...

Scarlet stopped the story and laid her head down on the desk to cry. "I miss her so much."

Doctor Miller laid his hand on her head. "I'm very sorry for your loss of a friend."

Scarlet wiped her tears and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I still can't believe she's gone. I didn't even say goodbye to her. We have been friends since we were in kindergarten."

Doctor Miller jotted down what she said. "Do you have the strength to continue the story?"

Scarlet sniffled. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

...

Mark pulled into the clinic parking lot. "Sorry to hear that but you have to keep focus. You have to be mentally and physically strong like me. I too lost someone close to me."

"Your sister." She added.

"How did you know?"

"Peter told me when he sat me down at the cafe. What was her name?"

"Angela was her name."

"Beautiful." She smiled.

Mark half smiled. "Thanks, ready to go in? I'm tired of talking about it."

Scarlet frowned. "Of course."

They walked through the door and walked to the receptionist. "Welcome to the Rehab Clinic." A woman with long brown hair greeted them. "Can I help you two?"

They showed her their badge. "We are here to see Jill Tuck."

"Just leave her alone already." Someone behind them commented.

Scarlet turned around to a tattooed woman sitting in a chair. "Excuse me?"

"You police bastards are always after Jill." She muttered.

The lady with the brown hair walked to the woman and escorted her to the other side of the room. "Excuse her, she's just a little angry we won't give her back her heroin. Jill is running late, if you like you can wait by her office."

Scarlet shrugged. "Okay, thank you." Mark followed Scarlet to the little desk with brochures. Mark took a seat and looked through it.

"Hmm..did you know you can get AIDS by-"

"Mark!" Scarlet stopped him. "I don't want to listen anymore. I had lunch a few minutes ago and I don't want to taste it the second time purified." She held her stomach.

Mark laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to know?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Scarlet looked at the brochure. "Cherish Your Life?"

Mark turned it over and read it then opened it back up again. "Yeah, it was John's motto."

"Jill, police are here to see you." The woman with the brown hair pointed to them.

Mark looked up from the book and looked Jill straight in the eyes.

Scarlet turned and hugged Jill. "We need to talk."

Jill looked past Scarlet to Hoffman then back to Scarlet. "Yeah, I had a feeling." She said coldly.

Scarlet frowned and stood there while Mark and Jill went into her office. "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered to herself. She followed the two into Jill's office.

Jill unlocked the door and hung her purse on the hook along with her black coat.

"Change of plans." Mark walked to the other side of her desk. Scarlet walked in and stood by him.

"The game begins tonight." Mark started off.

Jill put her medical coat on. "Why?"

"Because someone knows about the box that shouldn't." Scarlet added.

"Who?" Jill stared at him.

"That's not your concern. All you need to know is from now on, I control all aspects of the game." Mark commented.

Jill was silent. "That's not what John wanted."

"Give me the envelopes. That's not a request." He said firmly.

Jill looked at Scarlet then sighed at Mark. She turned left and walked to the file cabinet. It was in no time she pulled out the envelopes and threw them on the desk numbered 1-5.

Mark took the first envelope and looked in the contents. "From now on..I work alone. Scarlet is the only girl in this."

Jill swallowed hard. "I know. I'm only carrying out John's final request. I knew that Scarlet would end up in this twisted game."

Scarlet touched Mark's shoulder. "Why can't Jill be in this? She has the right to-"

"Well John's dead." He interrupted and ignored her question. "And his work is almost done." He said harshly.

Mark showed Jill the photo. "Who's this?"

"Unfinished business." She replied.

Mark put the photo back in and swooped up the others. "When I'm done..we no longer speak."

Scarlet hugged her mother and followed Mark out the door to get William Easton and his cracked friends.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**William Easton**

Outside was rainy and thunderstorms were sure to get worse. Inside the building, William Easton sat in his pathetic office.

Mark and Scarlet found their way into the building and up flights of stairs where William worked.

Scarlet peeked around the corner to see William sitting in his office watching TV. "Okay, so I pretend to be really sick and this fake health care thingy will convince him that I need it accepted?"

Mark nodded. "Exactly so don't screw it up. I will find a way to cut the power, you just stay in character until I nab him."

Scarlet nodded. "Okay then. Wish me luck."

Mark kissed her hand. "Good luck." He ran downstairs trying to find the breaker box.

Scarlet blushed and walked her way to his office. She wore a light blue low cut shirt with skinny jeans and heels. Her hair was slightly curled and her makeup was sassy.

William quickly stood up and straightened his tie. "Hi, William Easton, CEO of Umbrella Health. What are you doing here so late?"

Scarlet shook his hand. "I..didn't get off of work until now. Why are you still here?"

"So far, the Jigsaw cases remain unsolved." The news woman announced.

William turned off the TV upon his wall and chuckled. "Just..watching the news."

Scarlet smiled. "Well, I would like to discuss my health care."

William nodded. "Uh, okay." He took the paper and sat at his desk. "You have a theory on..curing cancer you have? I've seen this before."

Scarlet's hands became clammy. "Really?"

"What did you say your name was?" He looked up from the paper.

"Scarlet..Lewis."

"Scarlet Lewis? Okay, well, I've seen someone like this with a cancerous tumor. Have you seen Dr. Lawrence Gordon?"

She shook her head head. "Never heard of him."

"Well, maybe that's the first place to start. I had a man a few years ago named Johnathan Kramer that claimed a doctor had a success rate of thirty to forty percent."

Suddenly, the lights went out. A man was seen roaming the room next door, his figure shadowing the wall.

William dug into his desk and took out a gun. "Follow me." He whispered. William lead Scarlet to the huge table and hid under it. The mysterious man slowly walked into room.

William slowly got up and aimed the gun at him then shot. He not only shot the man but shattered the glass wall.

"Hoffman..?" She whispered. "What did you do?" She yelled.

William flipped the man over to revel the building's security guard. "Oh shit!"

Scarlet stood next to William. "Why wouldn't you check before you shoot a person?!"

William panicked. "I don't know, quit yelling. It's okay.."

The man pointed to the door, over William's shoulder. "There.." He couldn't speak but the urgency in voice scared him.

"What?" William looked over his shoulder.

Hoffman plunged the syringe into his neck then dropping him to the ground. Scarlet screamed and fell to the ground in fear. The security guard was unconscious from the loss of blood and fell to the floor.

Mark laughed and removed his mask. "Sorry about that." He offered her his hand.

Scarlet slowly smiled and kicked him playfully in the leg. "You ass." She took his hand and stood up.

Mark put his hand on his heart. "Oh ow. Help me carry this asshole."

Scarlet took his arms and Hoffman his legs. They carried him to the car and put him in the trunk.

"After you implant the key in him, the test can began." He drove off.

Scarlet gasped. "What? I don't know how to do that shit. Why are you expecting for much from me all of a sudden?"

"Because it's good for you. The more you learn the smarter you'll be, am I right?" Mark grinned at her.

Scarlet blushed and looked away out the window. "Fine but don't blame me for screwing it up." She crossed her arms.

Mark parked the car at a place called 'Zoological Institute.' He dragged Will's body and strapped him in the cuffs. "Okay, just open his side up and plant the key inside." He instructed.

Scarlet stabbed a knife into his side and slowly cut down slowly. "What is the key for anyway?" She looked away.

Hoffman set the video and turned toward her. "It's for Debbie. She has to cut him open to free her from the trap she is hooked up to."

Scarlet stuck the key in and sewed him up. "Good thing I took these kind of classes my junior year." She said wiping the blood on Will's shirt.

"Everything should be set from her on out. Good job." He praised her.

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks. Should we be going back to HQ to chill until they wake up?"

Mark put Will's oxygen mask over his face. "Chill? Is that what hang out means now a days?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, maybe you need to be more hip." She walked out the door.

Mark chuckled to himself. "I swear.."

* * *

Scarlet was the first to walk in. Mark had a cigarette to smoke and Scarlet didn't want to stick around. She looked over the computer monitors to see the cages that separated the people. Scarlet recognized sleeping Pamela right from the start but the other two were a daze to her. A boy, looked about sixteen, paced around the cage rubbing his arms. A woman, who looked to be about in her late forty's, slept on the ground. Wait..that was Brent, Brent Abbott. He was not only in her AP classes but her ex boyfriend. He was the tall, handsome silent type that didn't talk to her. Not to mention a mamma's boy which made Scarlet break up with him in the first place.

Scarlet gasped. "Brent! What are you doing here? Mark.." She muttered.

"Shit!" Brent kicked the wall in frustration. He bent down next to his mother, Tara, and shook her. "Mom, please, you have to wake up. Come on."

Tara slowly came to her senses but still groggy. "Brent..?"

Brent nodded. "Yeah..we're in a Jigsaw Trap. There is hydrofluoric acid and a spout but that's not all. We have a choice to make: Live or Die."

Brent helped her up and held to her tight. "What's going to happen?"

She shrugged. "I don't know.."

Scarlet didn't want this. She wanted to help, sure, but not trap people who she knew. "Mark!" She turned around and ran into him.

"Whoa, slow down. The show hasn't started yet." He chuckled.

Scarlet pointed to Brent. "Why the hell is he here? What does he have to do with this?"

Mark went into the small refrigerator and took out a weight loss bar. "Sorry." He took a bite. "But don't worry, he has a very important role in the game and I guarantee he will be safe. Why is he so important to you?" He threw at the wrapper.

Scarlet put her arm down by her side. "He's a friend. Actually, an ex who is a friend."

Mark scoffed. "Did he not supply or...?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "No, I broke up with him because he was a damn mamma's boy." She turned around to face the glass and look at him. "We also broke up because I wouldn't "put out"." She flexed her fingers, emphasizing the words.

Mark took a drink of his coffee. "How sentimental. He will be okay so stop worrying all the time."

Scarlet walked over close to Hoffman's body. "You wouldn't understand. You were never in love."' She looked up to him crossing her arms.

Mark towered over her looking down. "I know a thing a two."

"Oh really?" She dropped her arms. "What do you know about love?"

"Why won't you figure it out for yourself." He grabbed her chin and went in for a kiss.

Scarlet pushed him away. "Mark, what the hell?!"

He adjusted his tie. "You didn't like it?"

...

"Whoa." Doctor Miller interrupted her. "You rejected his kiss? I thought you said he became your lover."

Scarlet looked up and nodded. "Eventually we do. But I didn't see him as a lover because all this time he said he would be a father to me. It was just...weird."

Doctor Miller took a drink of water. "I see."

...

Scarlet chuckled slightly. "Not really. We are just partners, that's it. Forget I asked that question about love, I believe you."

Hoffman's phone rang. "Hoffman and Scarlet." He answered. "Seth Baxter tape? On our way."He hung up.

Mark reached into his pocket and gave her a dagger. "Hide this somewhere until I say so."

Scarlet held the cold dagger in her hands. "What? What is this for?"

"Perez and Erickson are going to decode the tape. They think it's Strahm's but will soon find out it's mine."

Scarlet pursed her lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's just say, when shit hits the fan, get out of my way. Do you understand?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah."

"When I say to use it, you USE it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She quickly responded.

Hoffman and Scarlet both got into the car and drove off to the special center for police.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Mother No More**

Mark and Scarlet met Perez and Erickson inside before going downstairs.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless.."_ The computer was loud enough for them to hear upstairs.

"You hear that? That's our technician solving the real voice behind the tape." Perez walked downstairs first, following Erickson.

Scarlet turned pale and cold. She tapped Mark on the shoulder before he went down. "I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

Mark dragged her to another room. "What do you mean?"

"I feel sick and nervous in my stomach. If they find your voice, they will fucking kill us!"

"Not if we kill them first."

"Whoa, we? No, I'm not doing shit."

"Where's the dagger I gave you?"

She lifted up the side of her shirt to show him the dagger in her pants. "Here."

"Good! When I give the queue, slice Erickson's throat. So keep near me and everything will fine."

Scarlet lowered her shirt. "No! Everything will not be fine."

"You two coming?" Perez walked back upstairs.

Scarlet and Hoffman turned around. "Yeah, we're coming. Scarlet was feeling sick, that's all."

Perez smiled. "Okay guys." She walked back downstairs.

"Please don't tell me we're killing Lindsey. I don't think I can handle that. She's a nice person."

"Yeah, well, that comes with the legacy. Now get your ass down there." He ordered.

Scarlet assumed Mark was still mad at her because she rejected his kiss. She ignored his asshole attitude and walked down the metal stairs into the basement where the murders would take place.

* * *

_"Right now you're feeling helpless..."_ The computer echoed through the room and up the stairs.

Scarlet's stomach dropped as she went down the last step. In the room, tables and computers were scattered and a huge computer with a special keyboard was on the far side of the room.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

The computer analysis played where an Asian woman was playing with the voice.

"How's it going?" Perez asked.

The woman turned around for a second. "Good."

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It said again.

Scarlet stood near Erickson more than Hoffman. She was fearful but determined to listen Mark or it was her ass.

"This is it." Erickson told Hoffman as he made his way toward the computer.

"Who ever made this tape had access to some very impressive ordeal equipment." The woman added.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

"Fortunertly, we have some tricks of our own here. Can turn the algorithm upside down and let us hear what he really sounds like." Erickson grinned cheekily.

"Let's here what your got." Erickson asked.

Mark walked nervously around the room, Perez studied them.

"You ok?" Lindsey asked.

Mark looked up from the ground. "Huh?"

"You seem a little preoccupied." She added.

"I'm just anxious about the tape." Hoffman replied.

Erickson looked up from the monitor and walked closer to Mark to talk.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It played over and over again. Making both Mark and Scarlet nervous.

"Ya know, there are still a couple things I can't quite wrap my head around. Like I don't understand Strahm's motivation" Perez confessed "He was my partner for five years. I mean we all knew he was a bit of a hot head but no sign of abnormal behavior."

"You can't really tell what's going on in someone's mind." Hoffman added.

Mark walked over and poured himself some coffee.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

"You here that? We're getting there." The woman declared.

"Come on I thought you had something to show us." Erickson was losing patience.

"Ya know it's just that I never really thought of him of being vengeful." Lindsey told them. "All the facts are there but something doesn't sit right."

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

Scarlet had her dagger ready. Perez was getting closer with each testament which made Scarlet's heart skip a beat.

"You know, there is an alternative." Erickson began. "Let's say that Strahm killed Seth Baxter to specifically set you up a an accomplice to Jigsaw."

Hoffman took a sip of coffee then sat it down. "Ok."

"Wait there's a problem with that though. On further analysis on Strahm's fingerprints, it was found that the uric acid levels were inconsistent for an individual with an active metabolism. "

Hoffman picked up his coffee. "So in other words?"

Scarlet walked behind Erickson and looked up at Hoffman with puppy dog eyes.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

"In other words, when Strahm left his fingerprints on the latest victim, Strahm was already dead!"

"There it is!" The Asian woman cried out.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It was Mark's voice, loud and clear.

"Now!" Mark commanded.

Scarlet slung out the dagger and slight his throat.

Mark threw the hot coffee on Perez then took the nearest screw driver and stabbed it into the electrical socket, turning off the lights. The emergency red lights came on quickly.

Scarlet dropped her dagger and backed up against the wall, almost having a panic attack.

Hoffman shielded the gun shots with the technician woman then stabbed Lindsey in the stomach over and over again.

"Who else knows about me? Who fucking knows?" He shoved the knife in more.

"E-Everyone." She replied.

"You lie..you fucking lie!" He stabbed her deeper into her stomach, killing her.

Mark smiled and exhaled. He turned around to Scarlet with blood on her hands and tears streaming down her face. Mark quickly ran to Scarlet and took out a white handkerchief to clean her hands.

"Scarlet! Calm down!" He embraced her.

Scarlet slowly calmed down from Mark's warmth. "Fuck!" She yelled.

Mark grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. "Listen to me, everything is fine! I want you to go out to the car trunk and get Strahm's hand. I will be spreading gasoline around and burn it all to the ground. Do you get me?"

Scarlet sniffled. "Yes..."

...

Scarlet held back tears and shook her head softly. "That was the worst night of my life. I fucking hated it but had no choice."

"Did you think you had some feeling for Mr. Hoffman then and didn't know about it?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe, but I only did what he said because he was my teacher."

"But will soon become your lover?"

Scarlet sighed. "Yes, I will get to that."

...

"Good..now go and hurry back." He searched around for gas.

Scarlet crossed her arms and tried to warm her freezing arms. Scar ran up the stairs and quickly to the car. She popped the trunk and reached into the cooler to find Peter's hand inside a bag. She quickly took the hand and closed the car trunk. She took her time going downstairs, trying unseen what has already been burned into her mind.

"Here.." Scarlet gave him the hand. She sat down on the stairs while Mark was finishing pressing Strahm's prints on the scene.

"Ready to go?" He looked at her.

She didn't say anything but she knew he truly cared about her well-being.

Mark light the match and set the room ,along with the bodies, on fire. The smell of burnt flesh and metal pierced their senses.

Mark helped her up and rushed out of the building. "You okay?" He put the hand back in the cooler then sat in the car.

Scarlet walked up to his car and tucked her hair back. "Yeah, um, I'm going to see Jill. I'll be back quickly. It shouldn't be far from here."

He nodded and rolled up his window then drove back to watch the rest of William Easton's test.

Scarlet stole Perez's car and drove to Jill's apartment. She watched in the rear view mirror the building going up in flames.

* * *

Scarlet knocked on the door. "Mom! It's Scarlet. I have to talk to you. I want to know all about my dad, John. I want to know everything.

Jill did not answer. Thinking about it, no sound was heard from inside. Scarlet flipped out the phone Mark gave her and dialed the clinic.

"Is Jill Tuck there? I need to talk to her. This is her daughter."

"Miss Tuck is not here. In fact, she left almost an hour ago. I believe she went home."

"I am at her house but I already knocked and usually she would answer."

"Hmm...I am sorry that I do not know."

Scarlet sighed. "It's fine. Thank you." She hung up.

The only other place Scarlet can think of where Jill might be is back at HQ. She ran down the flight of stairs and drove off back to HQ.

/

Scarlet parked the car by Hoffman's, got out, and closed the door. His car was still hot which meant he just arrived. Jill's car was parked front and center in front of the door. Scarlet smiled and ran up the steps then through the door. Her lovely hair bounced on her shoulders as she quickly ran through the maze.

"Mom!" She turned the corner.

Hoffman opened the door, throwing away the bloody gloves then turning around. "You mean Jill? She's not here."

Scarlet's smile faded. "Really? She wasn't at the house or the clinic. You think she's okay?" She walked in, closing the door behind her.

Mark turned around. "Scarlet, listen, I don't give a fuck about Jill. Fuck her." He sat down.

Although she already knew that, she still would like his opinion. "Are you mad at me?" She faced the glass, looking down at Pamela, Brent, and Tara.

Mark shook his head and didn't answer. A white slip of paper sat underneath the keyboard which he picked up.

"_Amanda, you were with Cecil the night Jill lost Gideon. You killed their child. You know it, & I know it, so do exactly as I say. Kill Lynn Denlon, or I will tell John what you did."_

"Shit..." Mark muttered.

Jill opened the door and started electrocuting him through the chair.

Scarlet sighed. "You are mad because you aren't saying anything." She remained facing the glass, playing with her 'Scarlet' necklace.

Jill gasped. "Scarlet? What are you doing here?"

Scarlet turned around to see Mark passed out. "Mom, what did you to Mark?"

Jill put the remote in her pocket and walked to the cabinet. She pulled out one of the envelopes that looked similar to their's. "John's Will." She pulled out another version of the Reverse Bear Trap.

Scarlet shook her head. "I can't let you do this!"

She tried taking the trap away from her but Jill wouldn't give it up. Although she loved her daughter, Scarlet wouldn't interfere with John's Will. Jill grabbed Scarlet's wrist and threw her outside the room onto her rear.

"Sorry Scarlet, but even you won't stop me." Jill closed the door and locked it tight.

...

"That must have been hard on you for your mother to betray you like that after everything." Doctor Miller pushed up his glasses.

She nodded. "We finally got to know each other and bond. Just because of my father's will to kill Mark Hoffman, she didn't love me anymore."

...

Scarlet quickly got up and started kicking and cursing at the door. "Jill, don't do it!"

Jill ignored Scarlet's attempts to stop her. She adjusted the RBT over Mark's head when he woke up.

"John left you five envelopes. The sixth one, was for me." She pulled out a picture of Mark. "This is John's Will."

Scarlet could hear Mark grunting and rattling around.

"You always had a choice!" Tara yelled.

Scarlet gasped and ran down stairs to the secret door through Brent and Tara's cage.

"Please, don't do this." Pamela whined.

"I'm not doing this because of what you did. I'm doing this because I wouldn't forgive myself knowing what you might do to someone else." She gripped the lever.

"Please.." William whispered.

Tara remained gripping the lever, letting out a whine.

"Please...don't." Will begged again.

"I can't..I can't do it.." Tara cried.

William and Pamela let out a sigh of relief.

"I can..." Brent whispered. He gripped the lever.

Scarlet pressed her ear against the door. "Don't do it Brent. You'll kill Mark too.."

"No Brent!" Tara cried.

"You killed my father you mother fucker!" He yanked down to 'Die'. "Now you burn in hell."

Jill started the timer on his RBT.

A bed of needles slammed into William's body. The acid pumped into his body almost rapidly. Blood began to seep through his white shirt.

"No!" Scarlet muttered. She ran upstairs back to Mark.

Mark groaned. "No! You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He muffled.

Jill opened the door. "Game over." She muttered. She closed the door behind her and stood at the door waiting until the Bear Trap claimed another victim.

Scarlet ran past her mother and into the room. She fought the feeling in wanting to fight with her mother but Mark's life was more important.

Mark slammed his hand one last time, groaning in pain. "Scarlet?" He muffled in pain sliding his hand out of the arm straps.

Scarlet helped him get out of the trap. "Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I won't be seeing my mother anymore."

Mark pushed her out of the way and searched the tool box for a screw driver trying to break the trap off.

Scarlet ran to the glass to see William's bottom half of his body on the ground. His guts were spilled, working it's way toward Pamela's cage. "Brent.." She pressed her hand on the cage.

Mark crashed through the glass in the door which stopped the trap from going too far. He grabbed the sides and tried to ease himself out of the trap. He finally ripped it off, the right side of his mouth was violently ripped open. Blood painted the floor and the trap finally snapped shut. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain as he held his broken hand.

Scarlet ran to the desk and read the paper. "This was for Amanda. You wrote this! You're the reason my father died in that room! Damn it Mark!"

Mark couldn't talk. He didn't feel like arguing when his mouth was in agonizing pain.

Scarlet jammed the paper in her pocket and helped Mark up. She moved his hair out of his face and got a good look at his face. "We have to go somewhere else." She demanded.

Mark pointed to the trap. "Get...it.." He managed to say. "Don't...touch.."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Know Thy Enemy**

Scarlet put her arm through the trap but did not touch it. She helped Mark down the hall and around the corner where a shelf of medical supplies laid on shelves. Next to the shelf, a rack of maintenance jumpsuits were hung up. Scarlet sat the RBT on a oil drum near by and eased Hoffman to the shelf.

"Is everything going to okay? You know Jill will blurb to the police for protection from me, more important, you." Scarlet crossed her arms.

Hoffman wrapped some cloth around his broken hand and nodded. He looked up at her from his hand through his hair then began to stagger off.

Scarlet took he trap and followed him outside and go to another house where Hoffman set up a while back.

* * *

Hoffman took off the lock to a large metal shed. He opened it big enough for him and Scarlet to slip through undetected. He broke out the medical kid and sat in front of the large mirror.

Scarlet turned on the TV and listened to the woman talk about William Easton.

Mark groaned and moaned stitching his torn mouth. In no time, he finally finished and he dabbed the remaining blood from his mouth.

"Is there anything I can say at this point?" He turned toward her in his seat.

Scarlet got up from the couch and walked to him crossing her arms. "Not really. You have no idea how fucked up this is."

"I didn't mean for John to die. For 'Manda, yes. But it's not like you two were buddy-buddy." He explained.

Scarlet sighed. "Maybe not but your little stunt cost me my father."

Mark sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I give up." He got up.

Scarlet put her hands on his chest and stopped him. "Okay, maybe I can't be mad at you for that forever." She started to warm up to accepting.

Mark nodded. "Whatever you want to do. I'm going to burn my cards then look at Jigsaw's next victim." He explained.

Scarlet looked into his eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

Mark looked down at her clothes. "Change. Meet me back in five minutes. And by the way, Happy Birthday."

Oh that's right! Today was Scarlet's nineteenth birthday.

Scarlet smiled and watched him walk away. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He continued walking.

Scarlet blushed and went outside to the trunk where her personal belongings were stored. She found a black laced bustier top and black skinny jeans. She grabbed her heels and closed the trunk then walked in. She sat her heels down by the counter where Hoffman started a fire in a pan.

"Got your cards?" He laid out his hand.

Scarlet reached into her back pocket and pulled out her police cards. "Do you want this?" She gave him the letter as well.

Mark just took the cards and threw them in the fire. He left the letter in her hand then walked away.

Scarlet shoved it into her black jeans and went to go change.

/

"Our next victim is Bobby Dagen. He survived one of our traps." He glazed at her.

Scarlet looked at him then at the book cover. "S.U.R.V.I.V.E? The Story of Overcoming JIGSAW? I don't remember this guy."

"Exactly." He stated. "He claimed to survive his test by injecting hooks into his pectoral muscles and yanking himself up to the top to do something. Don't worry about this gang, you and I will get Bobby and his wife, Joyce. But right now, a meeting for the Jigsaw Survival group that's going on in a few hours."

"But what if someone recognizes me?" She sat on the ground putting her heels on.

Mark bent down. "Just act normal and everything will be fine. I'll be kidnapping racists and put them in the Horsepower Trap in the meantime."

Scarlet slowly grinned. "You always say everything will be fine. But so far," He helped her up. "Everything hasn't been fine."

Mark grabbed her waist. "You just have to trust me."

Scarlet took his hands and put them by his side and chuckled awkwardly. "I trust you but it's them I don't trust. I just hope this doesn't backfire."

Mark gave her the keys to his car. "I'll meet you in the parking lot afterwards, okay?"

Scarlet nodded. "Got cha."

* * *

Scarlet walked into the room of people sitting in a circle. She immanently identified Bobby and waved at him.

A camera crew were here to film his DVD promotion. Bobby Dagen was a man who milked his success on talk shows which meant he was full of himself.

"Nice of you to come. I'm Bobby Dagen." He shook her hand.

Scarlet smiled. "Hi Scarlet Kramer, nice to meet you."

"Please, take a seat. We are about to hear a story from a fellow survivor." He walked away.

Scarlet then noticed Tara, Brent's mother sitting in the circle. To make things awkward, she had to sit in the seat next to Tara.

Not too far behind, another woman joined them. It was no other then Simone. The black woman in the Flesh trap with Eddie was here, which made her nervous.

"Hey, I know you. You're that detective's assistant, aren't you? The one who doesn't talk much."

Scarlet just nodded.

"Nice to see you again." Tara whispered to her.

Scarlet crossed her legs and sat on the edge of her seat. "I didn't recall that when I dated your son."

"Watch your mouth Lewis.." She sat back.

"Ok, why don't we start with you." Bobby announced. "Tell us your story."

Another black woman, who told her story about her abusive boyfriend. She survived a trap by slapping her boyfriend and making him lose his grip. He fell onto lawnmowers and sliced him into little bits, splashing blood across her face.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me." The woman smiled and sniffled.

Bobby nodded slowly to her story.

Scarlet's heart ache and her eyes teared. Although it hurt to know she did this, it had to be done.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Simone commented.

Everyone gave their attention to her.

"He had to die for you to leave him? You want to know what the best thing that happened to me after having to cut off my own arm? It's handicapped parking at the damn mall!." Simone tried to hide back tears.

Scarlet sat back in her seat and looked around nervously.

"What the hell is a camera here for anyway?" Simone looked at the camera crew.

"I am simply here to illustrate the fact that a traumatic experience , such as the kind that each one of us have been forced to endure, can have a positive outcome. That's all."

"Yeah? Like what?" Simone answered back.

"A new perspective on life. Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait. I know. I understand that you're not at all at that place yet. I understand that and I respect that. But if you look around at all these people taking their lives for granted, eventually they they all found something positive from their experience. We should never be ashamed of what we've gone through. Because we are good and we are strong! You know what?" Bobby began to take his shirt off.

Scarlet sat up in her seat and hazily glanced at his perfect body.

"I'd like everybody to have a look at something right here. These are my scars. Because our minds will heal, but these scars will never go away. These scars should not be a symbol of shame. They should be be worn as a badge of courage. You know, earlier I spoke of valuing your loved ones. But to be perfectly honest, it's something that I never did prior to my ordeal. But since then, I have found someone who has truly become my rock."

Scarlet slowly nodded, trying to respect him but trying to not giggle at his charade.

"Joyce, if you could-please." Bobby pretended to hold back his tears.

Everyone kept their eyes on Joyce as she walked to Bobby and hugged him.

"It's my lovely wife Joyce. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." They kissed.

One one side of the room, a man started to clap.

Scarlet looked over to the blonde man that alienated himself from the group.

"Bravo. Hmm. To be able to sustain such a traumatic experience and yet find the positive in that grizzly act, it's a remarkable defeat indeed." The man helped himself up with a cane and walked closer to the group. "Remarkable, if not a little perverse. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say how grateful we are to be part of your promotional DVD."

Scarlet found his act more funny than serious.

He then applauded slowly which turned into everyone applauding with him, except Scarlet.

"I appreciate it. Thank you." Bobby smiled.

Scarlet got up from her seat and walked to the food bar where cookies were put out.

"Scarlet, I need a word with you." Tara walked up behind her.

Scarlet ate the rest of the cookie and threw her napkin away. "Yes?"

Scarlet absolutely could not stand Tara. She always babied Brent and was such a cling on.

"Why did you break up with Brent anyway?"

"Well, he broke up with me because I wouldn't put out. Yeah, that's what your innocent son said to me."

"Funny, he told me the exact opposite. That he wouldn't put out." Tara crossed her arms, getting in her face.

Scarlet shoved her back. "Tell your pussy of a son that he needs to grow some balls and then we'll talk."

Tara straight up punched her in the face. "Don't talk about my son, bitch!"

Scarlet wiped the blood from her lip. She looked up at Tara who Bobby was holding back.

"Scarlet, I"m afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Bobby offered a helping hand from the ground.

Scarlet got up on her own and walked out the door to outside. She spat blood on the parking lot pavement and walked around.

"Scarlet!" He whispered loudly.

Scarlet quickly ran to Mark whom was behind Bobby's Lincoln. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Scarlet covered up her fat lip. "Don't worry about it. But for your information, I called Brent a pussy to Tara's face and she punched me."

Mark nodded his head. "Oh." He turned to the door of the building. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Scar chuckled softly. "Neither did I. But Tara just pissed me off."

"Shh, here comes Bobby." Mark put the mask over his head and syringe at hand. "Get in the car, Joyce is knocked out in the back."

Bobby walked to the car and surveyed inside. "Joyce?"

Mark pounced on Bobby and threw him to the ground. He plunged the syringe into his neck and injected him with opium.

"Scar, come here." Mark crouched down next to him.

Scarlet walked up and crouched down with him. "Yes?"

Mark sighed. "Let's get him in the car and into his test."

Scarlet took Bobby's legs and Hoffman had his arms. They threw him in the backseat with Joyce. Clear Dawn Psychiatric Hospital that's been abandoned for years, that's where the test is being played.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**No Hard Feelings**

Scarlet stripped Joyce of most of her clothing. Joyce only wore a blue shirt with brown pants. She cuffed Joyce's neck to the oven and locked it with a lock. Mark soon joined her after setting the traps and putting Bobby in the cage that would dangle over spikes.

"I think it's time to send Jill a little message. I'm going to need you to say a few words then go to the police station." Mark carried things out to he car.

Scarlet ran down the steps and joined him. "What? After we send them a 'oh fuck you' message then I go and turn myself in?! I think you're trying to get rid of me."

Mark closed the trunk. "They will simply put you in the safe house for questioning with Jill. I've got things to do and that's the end of it."

Scarlet was tired being bait. She knew Mark was the only wanted criminal but soon Scarlet was to be too and didn't want to make it worse.

"I'm going to drive to the junkyard fifty-eighth street and then you can drive to the safe house. Gibson will put you with Jill, he doesn't care." Mark opened the car door for her.

Scarlet buckled her seat belt. "As soon as Gibson knows I'm Jill's and John's daughter, he won't let me go. Then Jill will tell him I'm the accomplice."

Mark started the car and drove off. "Just go with it, okay?" He looked her in the eyes.

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm not going to like it and you know this." She crossed her arms.

* * *

After Mark was dumped at the junkyard to go through the secret entrance and Scarlet helped him with filming, Scarlet drove herself to the save house. She parked a few blocks away and walked up to the door and barged in.

"This building is strictly off limits to civilians. Who are you?" A woman in a gray suit questioned her.

"My name is Scarlet Kramer, John Kramer's and Jill Tuck's daughter. I would like talk to her about Mark Hoffman. Who are you?"

Gibson walked through the door, pushing Scarlet aside. "I need to speak with Jill about this trap I found at the junkyard trap. Who are you?"

Palmer whispered in his ear about what Scarlet told her.

Gibson nodded. "Follow me." He lead her downstairs. "Around this corner, please."

Scarlet walked downstairs to a small room with a computer and another room hidden behind a curtain.

"Stay here for a second." He instructed her. He walked in and sat the RBT on the dresser.

Gibson loosened his tie slightly. "Oh that's a real clever design. Your's or your husband's?"

"Everything was him." Jill replied.

"Well here's my problem. That was left for me and YOUR finger prints were all over it." Gibson ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the trap.

Scarlet snickered and walked closer to the curtains to ease drop.

"When you told me Hoffman had it in for you, you didn't mention is that because you tried to kill him."

Jill rolled her eyes and looked away.

"There's a new game going on. Does that surprise you?" Gibson asked Jill.

Jill looked up to him, apologetically. "No."

"No? No? You're crazy. You know that? I knew you were crazy the minute I laid eyes on you. Crazy." Gibson ran his fingers through his hair then sighed.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, crazy." He sat down beside her on the bed. "'Till I catch Mark Hoffman, this is your new home. Get comfy." Gibson began to walk out of the room.

"What makes you think he can't find me here?" Jill asked.

"Jill, it's a Safe House. Safe House. Safe..House. You get it?" He rolled his eyes and pulled the drapes aside. His assistant raced downstairs to him.

"Gibson, this was sent here addressed to Jill. Hoffman knows our location."

Scarlet stepped out of his way and remained silent.

"God damn it. God damn it!" Gibson grew angrier.

Gibson answered his stupid phone. "What?"

Rogers, his partner, called him from the junkyard. "We just had a small explosion here in a car at the crime scene."

"Ok, is anyone hurt?" Gibson asked.

"Oh shit!"

A big explosion rattled everyone. Everyone from the warehouse where the bodies were, raced toward Rogers.

Gibson hung up and ordered Gia to play the CD.

"Hello, Gibson. Been a long time. What I want is simple: Give me Jill Tuck. You're protecting her despite the fact that she had direct knowledge throughout, which makes her complicit in every death. I'll make you a deal. Give her to me. The game stops and no one else dies. If not, everyone dies and you'll be to blame. Make your choice."

Scarlet then showed up in the video. "The clock is ticking Gibson."

Matt turned around to Scarlet and threw her in the room with Jill. "You're the accomplice! Where is Mark Hoffman?"

Jill quickly got up and looked down at her daughter. "Scarlet!"

Scarlet quickly got up and punched her in the face. "Screw you!"

Gibson separated the two woman and pointed a gun at Scarlet. "Where is Mark Hoffman?" He asked again.

Scarlet looked to Jill who was picking herself up from the ground. "I don't know." She answered simply.

"Bullshit!" Matt shouted. "You are his accomplice this whole time!"

Scarlet sighed. "I really don't know. We just told me to drive here so I can be with Jill, which I don't know why. He knew I didn't want to see this bitch."

Jill wiped her mouth. "That hurts to hear that from you." She frowned.

Scarlet crossed her arms. "Well, I don't care. You almost killed my father."

"John is your father!"

"John WAS my father. I mean, he still is, but Mark trained me."

"Enough!" Gibson yelled. "We are going to move you two into a holding room in the prison. Scarlet, you're coming with us."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, sure. I don't think I have a choice anyway on the matter."

Gibson took out his keys. "Then right this way. Palmer, you're coming with us."

Gia nodded. "I'll see you back at HQ." She ran upstairs.

Jill stopped Scarlet. "You can't blame me for something I had to do."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know I can't be mad at you forever but as of right now, don't talk to me."

"Coming?" Gibson waited on the stairs.

Scarlet and Jill joined Gibson in his police car and was on their way to a holding room.

* * *

Gibson walked to Jill's and Scarlet's cell.

"Do you know this guy?" he showed her a picture of Bobby Dagen to Jill.

"I've seen him on TV but I don't know him." Jill told him.

"Did your husband?"

"I don't know." Jill turned around and sat on her bed.

"You sure you don't know him?" Gibson asked again to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied.

Gibson sighed. "What about you Hot pants?"

Scarlet, who was sitting in a chair reading a book, looked over. "You talking to me?"

"Yeah smart ass, I am."

"Oh." She walked to him. "Wait, I though I was Hot pants." Scarlet joked.

Gibson sighed to his partner, Rogers. "I bet you know him." He handed her the picture.

Scarlet took the photo and nodded. "Yep, that's Bobby Dagen. Mark nabbed him while I got Joy-" She covered her mouth. "Never mind."

Gibson took the photo back. "Joyce Dagen! Where is he and his close associates?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is that he got Bobby and I got Joyce." She sat back down.

"Hoffman just sent an email with an MPEG attachment " Gibson's assistant notified him. "I'm just searching the I.P address. But it was time delayed so it'll leave fingerprints." she explained.

"Play it." Gibson rested his hands on the table.

Hoffman once again appeared on the screen.

"Hello Gibson. Once again, we're at a moral crossroad. I don't blame you for not giving me Jill Tuck as well as Scarlet. But you shouldn't let an old grudge cloud your judgement. Look to where you're being led. Look beyond the crossroad to a clear dawn. Do you see it?"

"I get it. Let's go." Gibson grabbed his coat. Rogers went with him, leaving Gia with the girls.

Jill laid down on her bed but laid wide awake. Although Scarlet looked harmless and totally oblivious to her right now, Jill didn't want to sleep knowing Scarlet might pull something.

Scarlet looked up from her book she was given. "Can I help you? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jill shrugged. "Just thinking. What makes you think Mark will find m based from you?"

Scarlet closed the book and sat up in the chair. "Hey, I told you, I don't know where Mark is, honestly. I drove him to the junkyard and then to the Safe House."

Jill sat up. "How did you know where I was?"

"That's a good question. He knew and gave me instructions on how to get there but I don't know how he got that information." Scarlet moved her hair to the side.

Jill looked at Scarlet's chest. "Where is the necklace I gave you?"

Scarlet looked down. "I took it off. It was a symbol of your love which I will not wear because your love isn't there for me anymore. Simple really."

Jill stood up. "Scarlet, why did you side with Mark?"

Scarlet stood up as well. "Because dad told me to. HE said if anything went wrong, go to Detective Mark Hoffman. I did and this is where it got me which is fine with me."

"Is that so? He didn't mention me?" Jill seemed hurt.

"Nope. The only time he mentioned you is when he told me to meet you and get to know you. I promised him I would." Scarlet half smiled.

"You had to promise him? Thanks."

"This doesn't change anything." Scarlet rested her head on the arm rest.

Jill laughed then smiled to herself. "Okay, but, no hard feelings?"

Scarlet opened her eyes and smiled. "No hard feelings."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**The End of The Line**

Rogers shortly arrived an hour later to watch her. Gibson was to go to Clear Dawn hospital to stop the game. Little does Gibson know, he was being lead to Hoffman and Scarlet's threshold.

While Jill walked around her small cell, Scarlet was being questioned by Rogers.

"Did you help with the murders of Simone and Eddy?" Rogers stared at her.

Scarlet sat criss cross on the ground, looking up at him. "Yep, it wasn't easy either."

Rogers shook his head. "You're sick, you know that?"

Jill touched Scarlet's back. "Scarlet, honey, are you alright?"

Scarlet turned around to Jill. "Yeah, just telling the truth."

Rogers sighed and wrote down just that. He sat the notepad down and walked around the room.

Jill helped Scarlet off the ground and felt her head. "Scarlet, what are you doing? You're confessing the murders of the Jigsaw Victims."

Scarlet chuckled and pushed her away slightly. "I'm fine. I know Mark will be here shortly. He said he had a plan and usually it works out pretty well."

Jill gasped. "What if he plans to kill me?"

Scarlet frowned. "Sorry Jill, I can't help you."

They all could hear the bumping and gagging from the room before them.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

Scarlet backed up against the wall. "Oh my gosh.."

Rogers didn't say anything and remained quiet. "Calm down, probably just playing around in there."

"Someone's out there." Jill said, backing up against the wall with Scarlet.

Rogers rolled his eyes and turned around. A shotgun broke through the glass and shot Rogers through his left eye, dead.

Not only did blood get on Jill, Scarlet got a splash of blood on her shirt. "Mark!"

Jill screamed and stared into Hoffman's soulless eyes. "Oh my God! No! Help me! Help me! Help me! No!" Jill cried out.

"I've been looking for you." He walked through the door.

Scarlet stared at him. "What did you do? You have blood all over you?"

Mark looked down at his clothing. "Killing spree, it's nothing." He walked to Rogers' dead body and searched him for the keys to the cell.

"Scarlet, do something!" Jill yelled, grabbing something from the desk.

To Scarlet, it was unfair for Jill to ask of her to disobey Mark or to choose. "But.." Scarlet squeaked.

Mark slowly opened the cage and walked towards her. He grab a chunk of Jill's hair and whispered in her ear. "How do I look...?"

Jill plunged the nail filer into the left side of his neck and ran out of the cage.

Scarlet ran to Mark. "Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Fucking bitch." He ripped the filer out of his neck and threw it on the ground.

Scarlet kept up with him. "Don't do anything rational." She tried calming him down.

Mark shoved Scarlet to the wall and pinned her there. "There will be revenge Scarlet! I don't care if Jill and you made up but nothing will stop me! Jill Tuck must die, Scarlet! It's the fucking game! Do you understand me?"

...

Scarlet remained silent. Her eyes were widen and she stared off into the distance.

"Is everything okay?" Miller asked her.

Scarlet nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just that, I've never been talked to like that by Mark. I knew he had the hots for me but..suddenly it's all over when Jill was in the picture."

"So, you were jealous?"

Scarlet shook her head as if she took deep offence to that. "Of course not! It was just..not like him."

...

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"And if you try to stop me," He came closer. "I will show no mercy."

Scarlet felt his breath on her neck. "I won't.."

Mark left her there and ran after Jill. Scarlet soon followed him, running into the dead guard on the ground probably from Mark's doing.

"Scar, get your ass in here and help me find Jill." He yelled.

Scarlet made her way inside and scanned the area.

"Scarlet..." Jill whispered.

Scarlet peeked her head around the corner and Jill's head poked out from behind the cabinet.

"You need to tell Mark I'm not in here." She whined.

Scarlet drooped her head. "Jill, why are you making me choose? Mark helped me through a lot but you missed out on my life. Did you even know my birthday was today?"

Jill nodded. "Actually, I did. I just didn't want to say anything because I thought you were mad at me."

Scarlet turned to to see Mark going through the old traps, which was full of in the next room then ran to Jill. "I was mad, Mom. But this is how it's suppose to be. I am to continue John's Legacy, ya know. I'm not going to give you up, but if you get away, promise me you'll get out of this town and start a new life. Cherish your life, mother."

Jill hooked Scarlet's pinky. "Promise." She whispered.

Scarlet ran out of the room and met Mark. "Jill isn't in there. Where did she go?"

Mark grabbed her arm and walked her out of the room. "Forget about her. We need to get out of here and get shit together. We will catch up with her-shit!"

Mark looked past Scarlet to see Jill, dead on. "I thought you said she wasn't in there!" He shoved her out of his way.

Scarlet fell to the floor, hitting her head on the cold, hard floor. It suddenly hit Scarlet that when vengeful, Mark could care less which in fact he did.

She held her head as she raised the strength to get up from the floor.

"You. Fucking. Bitch." Mark slammed her head on the table with each word. Her head was gushing with blood, running down her leg. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.

Scarlet held her bleeding head and stood against the doorway."Mark..."

Mark slammed Jill's body on the ground and looked around for a chair with straps. He pulled the chair to the middle and undid the straps for Jill. He picked her up and abruptly sat her up in the deadly chair.

Scarlet with dizzy eyes and mind, walked into Mark. "What..are you..doing?"

Mark sat Scarlet down in a chair and left her there. He scouted the area and found Amanda's Bear Trap that was put on her, right down to the last detail. After strapping Jill's arms to the chair, he adjusted the trap on her head. He slid the piece of metal in her mouth and tightened the bolts. About that time, Jill had came to her senses.

"No!" Jill muffled.

Mark smirked and started the timer on the RBT. He took Scarlet's hands and led her to the doorway where they would watch her die.

...

Scarlet broke into tears but soon stopped. "It as terrifying. This was all my fault."

Doctor Miller shook his head. "No, it's not. It's Mark Hoffman's and nothing to do with you. It was out of your control."

Scarlet flipped the table again. "NO! FIRST MY DAD NOW MY MOTHER IS GOING TO DIE FOR SURE AND SHE DID!"

Once again, two large men barged and and restrained her. "Scarlet, we need you to calm down! You don't want us to shot you again."

Scarlet kicked and screamed. "IT"S ALL MY FAULT!"

One of the men grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes...like Mark used to do to calm her down. "Everything is okay. Tell the nice doctor here your story."

Scarlet only responded in short,quick breaths. "O...k...a...y."

The man fixed the mess Scarlet had made and the tech equipment.

"Thank you men." Doctor Miller fixed his papers back in order. "Scarlet, please tell us the rest of the story."

She nodded. "I'll do what you want, just please let me go to my room."

"I can't let you do that yet, I'm sorry." He pushed his glasses up.

Scarlet dried her tears and took deep breaths. "I'll continue..."

...

Jill struggled all she could. She jumped up and down and even tried tipping the chair over but no use. She took one last look at Mark and Scarlet by the doorway, just staring at them.

Scarlet was barely reacting due to the head bash to the ground. She laid her head on Mark's chest and glaringly at Jill; her eyes real blurry.

Suddenly, a loud ding went off and her jaw was ripped open violently. Blood and flesh flung in every direction. Jill's head hung and her tongue fell onto her lap.

"Game over." Mark muttered before walking out.

Scarlet held Mark's hand as they walked up the small steps and out the door. "Where are we going?"

"Away Scarlet. We are going away. Are you feeling okay?" He held her up.

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, just dizzy and need sleep."

"Sorry Scar, I can't let you sleep right now. We have to go."

Mark helped her into the car then he drove them to the hideout where things were to unfold.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Thank you Doctor Gordon**

"The ex-wife of serial killer John Kramer, Jill Tuck, was found dead tonight." The woman on the television announced with a grin on her face.

Scarlet didn't cry. She wasn't going to cry anymore. If she were to be the next Jigsaw with Mark Hoffman, things would have to change.

"Scarlet, get your ass off the couch and pack." He began throwing stuff into a duffel bag.

Scarlet put her hair in a side ponytail and began to pack her things. She riffled through her old things and found the necklace that Jill gave her. Scarlet gossamer necklace laid on her chest as it dangled from the cold chain.

"You got everything?" Mark walked in the next room with his bag.

Scarlet quickly zipped up her small bag and nodded. "Yeah. What now?"

"I soaked this place in gasoline and only you can start the fire." He explained.

Scarlet dropped her things and walked to Hoffman. "I think I'm used to this ding dong ditch thing. I love playing with fire."

Hoffman chuckled slightly. "You might get burned if you're not careful."

Scarlet put her arms around his neck. "Yeah, but I got you if that ever happened."

Scarlet finally had the courage to put her lips up to his. Their kiss was intoxicating and overwhelming.

...

Scarlet smiled and giggled to herself.

Doctor Miller joined her. "Talking about that kiss makes you happy?"

Scarlet nodded like a little girl. "Yeah, I never though I would but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He had it coming."

...

Mark wouldn't let her go for nothing. He let Scarlet take advantage of him and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"How about we raise hell some where else kid. Grab your things." Mark left the room red in the face.

Scarlet quickly swiped her bag and joined Mark outside. He lit the match for her and Scarlet threw the match into the building; the fire spread tremendously. Not a minute later, the building exploded and the metal parts on the building flew in different directions.

"Mark look out!" Scarlet caught a glimpse of two men in pig masks.

One held Mark back while the other roughed him up by punching him in the gut. Another tall man held up by a cane plunged the syringe into his neck.

Scarlet started attacking that man by punches. "Get off of me you little bitch!" He cried out.

One of the two men bashed Scarlet's head with a blunt object, making her fall backwards dizzy over Mark. The last thing she heard and saw before passing out was Mark's voice saying "What the fuck..?" and the man exposing his real face. Too bad Scarlet didn't get a good view of it but only his blonde hair.

...

"And that's my story Doctor Miller." Scarlet bit her lip. "After I woke up in the hospital, I was taken to this mental hospital."

Doctor Miller turned off all the recorders and cameras. He finished his notes and gave them to a man who came in then left. "Thank you for your time. Let me see if you're doctor is ready for you."

Scarlet got up and walked around the room. She can only think of the feelings and sadness memories of her past. She still doesn't know where Mark went or if he's still alive.

A tall man with dark blonde locks walked in on a _cane. _"Are you ready for your room?"

Scarlet turned around. "Yeah, I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired of being awake."

He chuckled. "Then right this way."

She followed him out the door and around corners to a small room. Two white beds were on two separate ends of the room that had a window between them. The god awful white rooms gave her a headache.

"Uh, Doctor Gordon, why are there two beds?" She turned around.

He took her hand and two pills landed in her hand. "These are for P.T.S.D and I recommend you take them." He grinned.

Scarlet popped the pills and swallowed them hard. "Am I bunking with someone?"

Gordon looked at the schedule outside the door. "Yes, with a man named Adam Faulkner."

Scarlet tilted her head. "I have to be in a room with a man?"

"Hey, I didn't make up the schedule. There are cameras so don't be tempted." He joked. "He will arrive any minute now."

Dr. Gordon closed the door behind him and left Scarlet in the room.

Scarlet soon felt tired. "Must be the pills." She said to herself. She looked out the window to look at sky. The comforting shapes of birds and strange objects to her. A flashback of her father being slashed and Amanda being shot struck her memory.

"Fuck!" Scarlet picked up the side table and threw it across the room. She crouched to the ground and buried her head in her hands. "Come on pills! Put me to sleep!" Scarlet jumped on her bed and laid her head on her pillows.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Lady!" Her room mate shook her awake.

Scarlet gasped and slapped him in the face. "Ow! Geez, what the hell is your problem?"

Scarlet turned the side lamp on that was set back up again. "I'm so sorry." Scarlet got up and looked at the side of his face. "Yeah, It's a little bit red." She giggled.

He chuckled sarcastically. "Oh yeah because it's so funny for domestic violence." He smiled.

Scarlet smiled back. "I..I'm Scarlet Kramer."

"Aren't you Jigsaw's Daughter?" He frowned.

She frowned too. "Oh, I hope this doesn't come between our new friendship. What is your name?"

"Adam Faulkner. Um, has your father mentioned me?" He said nervously.

Scarlet shook her head. "I don' think so Adam. You two were good friends?"

He shook his head. "No, um, I was in a trap with our doctor."

"Doctor Gordon was in a trap with you? How did you two escape?"

"Well, he cut off his foot and I was left in that bathroom for days. After a girl tried to suffocate me, I passed out and woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. He was my doctor and sent me here due to P.T.S.D."

"Me too! Wow, that's brutal. That explains the cane he walks on." Scarlet grinned back at Adam.

"Maybe..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, time for dinner." Doctor Lawrence turned on the lights.

Scarlet and Adam looked at him. They both walked to the buffet and grabbed a sandwich meal.

"So, you are actually John's daughter?" Adam grabbed a seat at the table.

Scarlet sat down with him. "Yeah, um, I don't really want to talk about it so..."

He nodded. "I understand. P.T.S.D and all." He took his first bite.

Scarlet chuckled nervously. "Yeah, another thing wrong with me." She took a drink of her juice.

Adam swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Scarlet leaned in closer, as if it was a secret. "I'm not like any other P.T.S.D people such as yourself."

"What?"

"I'm seriously mental, okay? I've killed people, I've seen things only you've seen in your nightmares. More than you." She gritted her teeth.

Adam leaned back. "Sorry to hear that."

Scarlet sighed and continue to eat in silence. She knew he really didn't care and he wasn't really listening. "Honestly, I don't remember much but a thump to the head. I've lost worthless memories but some were burned into my head that will last forever."

"Bravo. Hmm. To be able to sustain such a traumatic experience." Scarlet heard Doctor Gordon talking to another patient.

Scarlet stopped eating and turned herself around. "Are you feeling okay Scarlet?" Adam touched her arm.

"That voice..." She whispered to Adam without looking at him.

Dr. Gordon stood up on his cane. "And..that cane...I saw it!"

Dr. Gordon turned around and smiled to Scarlet. "Hello Scarlet."

Scarlet quickly stood up and looked him in the eyes. "You.."

His smiled faded. "You what?"

Scarlet shoved him, making him fall to the ground. "You're the one who caught up with us! Where's Mark?!" She stood yelling over him.

Adam tried yanking her but she wouldn't budge. "Scarlet!"

Several men held her back while Gordon helped himself up. "Take her to her room. Don't let her get out without my permission!"

"No!" They dragged her along. "Tell me where you did with him!"

Scarlet was thrown into her stupid room without dinner. All she could do is plot her way out and find out where Mark is hiding. But how could she when she's under surveillance 24/7?

* * *

**Yay! I finally accomplished this! Wow, 31,000 words. This was took me a week to make so I hope you enjoyed this one :)  
If you have any requests, please ask me and I'll be honored to do so!**


	21. Chapter 115

**Like Mother like Daughter and Hoffman?**

Jill and Scarlet walked into a store with assorted clothes for different people. Smells of the store's fragrance could give them a head ache. Clothes were on sale and shoes were in the back with the assorted underwear and bras along with accessories.

"Awesome! I'll look through the clothes while you look for underwear and a bra for me. I'm a B36 and looked for cute laced ones." Scarlet went ahead inside.

Jill chuckled. "Okay then." She followed her to the underwear and bra pile next to the clothes. "Scarlet, I thought you were into cute dresses and wedges." Jill looked through the pile.

Scarlet turned around with skinny jeans at hand. "Well, I'm interested in any style that suits my fancy." She shrugged.

"Hey, check it out! It's Jigsaw's wife!" A boy, who looked about thirteen, pointed and laughed.

"Hey, be careful what you say because she will put you in a trap." His friend, same age, laughed.

Jill turned to Scarlet. "Let's go." She grabbed her hand.

Scarlet let go and confronted them. "Listen up bitches. Why don't you go lose your virginity and put it on Myspace? Maybe I'll read it later when I get my forty-year-old friend who's friends with you who is secretly a fourteen year old boy."

The boys said nothing and walked out of the store.

Jill chuckled. "Are you talking about Hoffman?"

Scarlet turned around. "Maybe.." She laughed.

Jill laughed with her. "I didn't know you spent so much time with him."

"Oh, yeah. I'm his assisstant now. I got promoted. So, I'll try on theses jeans and this blouse and this vest. I picked out some black pumps to try on after I get out. Look for cute underwear and bra then throw it into the dressing room." Scarlet ran past her.

Jill sighed to herself and picked out a black laced underwear with matching bra and threw them into her dressing room.

"I'm going to step out for a minute." Jill informed her.

"Okay, but hurry back." Scarlet chuckled.

Jill walked out of the store to get air from the perfume but something caught her eye. The jewelry store was having a sale on customized necklaces. Jill walked over and looked through the glass at the others.

"Can I help you?" A woman with a cheesy forced smile asked.

Jill looked up. "About your customized necklaces, can I get a pink one that says 'Scarlet' in cursive. Just the name, is that okay? How much?"

The bottle redhead nodded. "Sure you can. It would usually cost two hundred but we lowered it down to one hundred and thirty-five." She explained.

Jill took out her credit card and slid it to her. "Then I'll take it. How long will it take to make?"

The woman slid the card and gave it back to Jill. "Five minutes."

Jill nodded and put her card back. "I'll be here."

Thankfully, Scarlet still hasn't came out of the dressing room yet before her surprise.

"Here you go." The woman gave her a box. "Tell us, is it perfect?"

Jill opened the box and the necklace was gorgeous, almost flawless. "Thank you, it's perfect." Jill walked back into the store the same time Scarlet got out.

"What do you think?" Scarlet spun around.

Jill nodded. "You look like your father, it's scary." She laughed.

Scarlet chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Oh, I got the underwear and bra."

Jill took out the box and handed it to her. "What's this?" Scarlet asked.

"It's a 'sorry I'm eighteen years late' present." Jill sat on the soft bench.

Scarlet opened the box to find her name in pink diamonds. Scarlet's mouth hung open and turned around.

"Thank you, um, can you help me put this on?" Scarlet gave Jill the necklace and faced the mirror.

Jill sat her purse down. "Hair up." She instructed.

Scarlet closed her eyes while she held her hair up. The necklace looked stunning on her. Scarlet let her hair down and admired her complete outfit.

"So, do you love your outfit?" Jill bit her lip.

Scarlet hugged Jill. "I love it and..I love you."

Jill's eyes were widened. "I..love you too."

Scarlet wiped her tears and smiled. "How's about I change and go eat. Maybe some ice cream?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, sounds wonderful."

* * *

Jill and Scarlet blurted out laughing,trying not to spew ice cream at each other.

"Yeah, I tried out for football in ninth grade. I went to tryouts and I nose dived into a muddle pile!"

Jill laughed. "Oh no! So, when did you try out for ballet?"

"Right after the tryout!" She laughed.

Jill's watch went off. "Oh, I'm sorry to say, but, I got to go."

Scarlet swallowed her bite. "What for?"

"It's police business with Erickson." She explained, throwing her ice cream away.

Scarlet nodded. "Really? Darn! Okay, well, I've got to go as well. Hoffman wants me to do paper work." she lied about Hoffman's real visit.

Jill held Scarlet's hand. "I've had fun today, Scar. Gosh, if I could go back in time."

Scarlet chuckled. "Don't we all?"

Jill hugged her. "I can give you a ride to my house to get your car."

Scarlet nodded and walked out the mall with her. "Thanks..Mom."

* * *

Scarlet cruised down the highway, a bit disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with her mother than with Hoffman any day But, Scarlet was a student, a muse to Mark. She just hasn't accepted that she was part of the Legacy, the game that Hoffman is in charge of. She turned right into a secret passageway to the renovated nerve gas house where the game's observation room is at. Scarlet was running a few minutes, make that an hour, late. She quickly changed into her new outfit Jill picked out for her and her hair was properly groomed, fell onto her back.

"Scarlet, is that you?" Hoffman poked his head out of the building.

Scarlet stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. Jill talks a lot."

Hoffman pulled her in quickly and slammed the door shut. "No excuses."

Screaming came from the monitor, from the test. One of the girls have been decapitated by the collars.

"I'm not late. The game is still going so calm down." Scarlet shot back.

Hoffman picked up her necklace and read it. "Scarlet, where did you get this? Jill bribing you with gifts?"

Scarlet didn't think about it. Was Jill bribing her for lost times? Or gifts to make Scarlet forget about Jill giving her away?

Scarlet stepped back. "No, she just wanted to buy me a new outfit and a necklace for my late eighteenth birthday."

Hoffman chuckled. "Is that what she told you? Damn, has she got you mixed up." He walked past her and sat Erickson's file along with Strahm's phone on the desk.

Scarlet scoffed. "Why are you being an ass? My mother-"

"Mother?! You're calling her 'mother' now? That was quick for someone who didn't want you." Hoffman laughed.

Scarlet frowned. "Fuck you." She walked toward the door.

Hoffman grabbed her vest. "Okay, I'll stop. I'm just saying that to piss you off and I really don't like Jill." He admitted.

Scarlet yanked back. "You swear?"

"Sure, let's just get in position and wait until Strahm finds out about all this. I've already have it figured out. Are you coming or not?" He opened his hand.

Scarlet took his hand and he lead her. "Do I have a choice?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you can either A, stay here and become a suspect and to be clocked every hour OR B, come with me and live the Legacy?"

Scarlet pondered. "Hmm, is that a choice C?"

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry kid." He dragged her along.


End file.
